I'll Wait For You But For How Long?
by Cliff Zingler
Summary: Complete. A little love story of the popular Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. The two have been the best of friends. Now, in Ol's last year, will they finally pursue past friendship? Good humour and little side romances! Please R&R!
1. A Reunion at King's Cross

**Chapter 1: A Reunion at King's Cross**

* * *

"You can do this, Katie. Just run through the bloody wall, and you'll be alright," she muttered  
to herself. Even after all these years, Katie Bell was still afraid of walking through the barrier  
of Platform 9 and ¾. Being a fifth year, she was quite ashamed of herself.

"Okay. 1, 2…" Running straight into the barrier, without opening her eyes, she rain into  
two young gentlemen. Or rather, they ran into her! Katie went collapsing onto the floor.

"Ah, Katie dearest! Please forgive us!" A load of bright red hair and freckles surrounded  
her then, and she knew exactly who had run into her. _What am I going to do with you, George Anthony Weasley?_

"Yes, Ms Bell. Please accept our most humble apologies," said his twin brother Fred,  
who apparently had stolen their older brother Percy's glasses yet again (it was a tradition) and  
was doing a perfect imitation of him.

"Katie, you look wonderful! Absolutely spiffing!" exclaimed George, pulling her into a  
tight hug. Katie smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before stepping out of the embrace.

"Ahem!" Katie turned around and laughed at Fred's "angry face".

"And _what_ about me, Ms Bell!" he persisted. Katie giggled and fluttered her eyelids.

"Well you see, Fred, the reason that the beautiful Katie Bell kissed _me _first is because – " George began.

" – you are so sexy," finished Fred.

"You two. What am I going to do with you?" she muttered under her breath  
as she kissed Fred lightly on his cheek.

"I'm sorry. What was that, dear Katie?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! So, how was Egypt? I saw you and the rest of your family  
in the Daily Prophet over the summer," she asked. The two grinned mischievously at  
each other. _Oh Gods, what have I started now!_

"Great. Lots of sand. And pyramids," replied George. Fred took off his glasses  
for a moment.

"We tried to shut Percy in a pyramid, but Mum threw a fit when she saw us." Katie  
could only shakre her head.

"You two are absolutely bonkers."

"Ah, but would you have us any other way?" they asked in unison, giving Katie one  
of their award – winning smiles that only Katie could see right through. And their mum, of course.

"Where are the others?" she smirked when they finally let her go. She glanced around  
the platform, searching for the "others".

"Well, Wood is saying his final farewells to his family, and the girls…"

"KATIE!" screamed two girls. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinett squeezed Katie into  
a tight hug. Katie noticed Alicia's newly cut dark black hair that was now up to her  
chin. She always loved to take drastic measures when it came to herself. She saw her  
dear Angelina's tanner figure and how her long, honey blonde hair stood out even  
more than usual.

"You two look great!"

"I'd say we should join them, wouldn't you, Fred?" George asked, grinning impishly.

"Why, if I do say so myself, George, if we joined, we would crush poor Ms Bell!" replied  
Fred rather primly.

"Help! Can't… breathe…" Katie gasped laughingly.

"Oi, you two let go of the poor girl before she dies of suffocation, and you two will then  
have hell to pay," said a Scottish voice.

When the two girls finally let go of Katie, Oliver Wood got a good, long look at his best  
friend of nearly six years. _Bloody hell! She looks… gorgeous._ She had indeed grown up  
quite a bit this past summer. Her golden-brown hair was a little past her shoulders  
now, framing her perfectly oval face. Oliver could tell that she had (emem) certainly filled in  
certain places. _Keep that mind out of the gutter! _She was tanner, and her emerald green  
eyes were glistening up at him.

"Uh, Katie… you look great!" she exclaimed hoarsely after staring open mouthed  
at her for a few moments.

"Why, thank you Ol! You don't look so bad yourself, either," she replied, smiling up  
at his 6'2 figure.

Kate was still a bit shocked at the sight of him. _No longer a tall, scrawny kid, eh Bell?  
_He had grown taller, yes, but he had definitely got into shape this year! She could  
practically see the rippling torso underneath his old, favorite black sweater that he wore  
every year. His dark brown hair had grown a bit longer, hair that seemed to fall slightly into  
his dark brown eyes, a style which Katie loved immediately.

They both grinned and embraced one another.

"Glad to see you could make it, Master Wood!" George exclaimed, excitedly  
slapping him on the back. He held his poor hand as he mouthed, "Ow!".

"Good afternoon, Mr Wood. It is enchanting to see you once again! Simply corking!" Fred  
exclaimed. The three girls burst into laughter.

"Let's… all… get… on… train now… shall… we?" Alicia gasped in between giggles.

"Finally! A compartment all to ourselves!" sighed Alicia.

"Yeah, only the very last bloody one," retorted George, pulling some of their trunks into  
the room. Alicia stuck her tongue out playfully at him. He grinned in return.

"George! Be happy that we at least have one to ourselves!" Fred exclaimed shrilly.

"Honestly, you two…" Oliver muttered.

"Yes?" they asked in unison, their faces lighting up.

"So, how was everyone's holiday?" asked Katie, who was pulling her trunk  
into the compartment.

"Here, let me get those for you, milady," murmured a smiling Oliver, taking her things from her  
hands. Katie smiled gratefully at him for a moment.

"Oh, it was marvelous! We had Potter come and stay with us towards the end of the holiday," said George.

"Yeah, we met up with him and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. He said  
something about blowing up his aunt I think," muttered Fred, grinning behind the tortoise – rimmed  
glasses.

"WHAT!" the rest exclaimed, their mouths hanging open. Oliver burst into loud  
laughter, slapping his leg.

"I stayed in France most of the summer," Alicia offered, putting down her bags and taking a seat.

"And what were you doing there?" asked Angelina, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Ah, well… studying of course!" Alicia squeaked, her cheeks slightly reddening.

"Yeah… studying hot French boys," muttered Katie. There were various snickers  
being heard around the room.

"And what were _you_ doing this holiday, Katiekins?" glared Alicia. Katie merely shrugged.  
She wasn't scared of Alicia's death glares. Now Angelina's death glares were another story…

"Stayed home most of it. Visited with my aunt for a while, and stuff," she replied coolly.

"Oh, and what stuff?" Alicia persisted.

"Nothing," Katie said in a _drop it_ tone. Oliver frowned slightly at her. Something in  
her eyes… didn't look quite right…

"You think dear Percy is missing these?" Fred wondered aloud, taking off and pointing  
at the glasses.

"Probably. Let's be the great younger brothers we are and find him, shall we?" And the  
twins ran off in search of their prefect brother. Alicia and Angelina looked at each other conspiringly.

"That reminds us… we are going to look for the trolley. Positively starved. Be back later!"  
Angelina and Alicia chorused and left the room quickly, leaving Katie and Oliver alone.

* * *

**El Daggeth Yoeth, m'dears. Authors Notes will always be at the end, unless it's something extremely important!**

**-The story takes place in Harry's 3rd year, so Oliver is in his 7th. And... I changed up the years a bit. The twins, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are all in their 6th year. Okays? Nod your little heads. :)**

**Make sure to review, please!**

**And just sit back, and enjoy the show!**

**FIN**


	2. Anything but The Look!

**Chapter 2 – Anything But The Look!**

* * *

Oliver plopped right onto the seat next to Katie, not saying a word.

"So, Ol… any flings this summer? Declarations of everlasting and faithful love?" Katie asked teasingly,  
a playful smile on her lips. He smirked in return before answering.

"Well, the only fling, or love of my life that I have ever had would have to be my broomstick,  
of course," he replied, watching Katie slowly register the words. She suddenly burst into laughter.

"You perv!" She slapped his arm playfully.

"How about you?" he asked sweetly.

"Well, there was this one muggle, Andrew, I met while I was visiting at my aunt's. We were  
getting pretty chummy. He had dreamy eyes, dark hair…" Oliver began to unconsciously clench his  
fists tightly together without even realizing it. "… but I broke it off with him. He was much too full  
of himself," she finished. "So, you're saying you've never fallen for someone yet?" shed questioned him,  
looking directly at his face.

"Ah, well, you see. There is someone I hold very dear to my heart now," he mumbled,  
turning a light pink. _He is so adorable when he's embarrassed!_

"Oh? You mean to say that the ever obsessed quidditch captain does indeed have feelings  
other than friendliness for someone?" she teased.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he growled.

She just laughed and muttered, "Okay, okay. Calm it down, boy. Sheesh."

She turned her head to stare out the window, and found herself gazing at the beautiful scenery  
she was passing outside. It grew silent in the compartment – a comfortable silent. Oliver  
found that he couldn't stop staring at Katie, whether it be her hair, her face… her whole self, really.  
Katie slowly drew out of her thoughts, and suddenly found a reflection of a certain someone  
staring at her. She quickly turned around so that she caught him in mid-stare.

"Ah ha! Caught you! Is there anything wrong with my face or something?" she asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong with your face," he sighed. Katie smiled to herself and looked at him.

"I'm bored. Let's talk." Oliver snorted at her short attention span.

"Okay. Let me think. I am quite slow when it comes to thinking of something to talk about."

"Anything!" she exclaimed.

"Well… what's your type, Katie?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, quite confused.

"I mean, what is your type of guy, dipwad?" he chuckled.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and turned a light pink. He just gave her The Look.

The Look was when Oliver (and only Mr Woody could do it) would make  
his oh-so-very-sexy-that-made-girls-melt-smirk. For some reason, it began to  
get rather hot in the compartment…

"Well, he would have to be tall and a tad bit muscular… I can't stand guys who are complete  
muscle.. it is just so disgusting, with their veiny arms and all. Dreamy eyes… someone who always  
has the same interests I do and I know I could talk about anything and everything. Someone  
I know I could trust," she said. _Wow. Did I just describe Oliver, or what!_

"And what about you, Ol?" she asked, poking him in the ribs, causing him to groan.

"Well, she would have to be at least a little pretty; couldn't stand looking at a completely  
ugly girl… beautiful eyes, long hair, and (emem) a little curvy at least," he finished quickly,  
hoping she wouldn't catch the blush that began to grow on his ears. Katie did notice it,  
however, and it brought a smile to her lips.

"Oh? A little curvy, hm?"

"Hey, I'm being honest!" he said, giving her The Look again. Surprisingly, Oliver was totally  
unaware of The Look he gave so much. She bust into hysterical laughter at the sudden thought  
of a ton of school girls running into his arms after seeing The Look. It only made her  
double over when she saw Oliver's face so pink with his ears slightly poking out from embarrassment.

"Oi! What's so funny, Bell?" he asked, smirking at her.

She couldn't help the oncoming laughter.

"You better tell me what's so funny Bell. Wouldn't want me to have to 'torture' it  
out of you, eh?" he grinned.

All of Katie's friends knew that torturing her meant tickling her. She was unfortunately,  
extremely ticklish. Katie's eyes narrowed, looking at him as if to say, "Don't you dare".

"Bell, if you think I won't do it, then you've got another thing coming." And with that he  
lunged at her, straddling her legs on the seat and "torturing" her sides, which Oliver noticed  
were very slim.

"You – bloody – bastard!" She gasped, swatting her hands at his face with tears of laughter  
running down her face.

"Don't insult my mother, Bell! At least call me something original!" He was quite enjoying this scene.

"Gucamolian – pig – buttocks!" Oliver stared at her for a moment.

"Alright. Fair enough," he laughed.

They were both laughing until they realized how lose they were to each other. Katie  
was lying underneath him, breathing heavily, her face flushed. Their faces mere centimeters  
apart. _Now all we need is for the twins to come waltzing in,_ she thought under his soft,  
intent gaze. She gasped; his eyes were so dark, his face flustered, and he was  
staring softly at her, as if he could see her very soul.

_My god, look at her, _Oliver thought while staring at Katie. Her hair was tangled and  
splayed out against the seat, her cheeks flushed to a rosy pink, and breathing heavily.

"Um, Ol? Could you kinda move? I fear the life may be smothered out of me before long…" she murmured.

"Oh! Right. Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and blushing like a little boy, looking at the floor.

"Knockedy Knock Knock!" said a chorus of voices.

"Come in," said Katie, quickly straightening her hair.

"So, any good snogging lately?" Angelina snorted, noticing the two avoiding each  
other's eyes and their flushed faces. Katie looked up and glared at her for a moment. _Can't she  
see that something weird is going on? Oh wait, she already has._

"For your information, no," Katie replied calmly.

"Okay. Just checking."

"So, Gred. Whatever happened to Percy's glasses? I mean, seeing as they are off your head  
and your hair is a tad bit singed," observed Katie.

"Ah, he got his glasses back, alright, along with a few dungbombs, of course."

"Given to him by yours truly!" piped up George.

"Poor prefect Percy!" she giggled.

"Yes. Poor Percy indeed," agreed Oliver, the first words he had spoken since  
they were all back in the compartment together. He shook his head. Fred and George  
had a look of mock appall on their faces.

"What! What about us who have to live with the bloody prat!"

Katie just sighed and stood up to stretch for a moment, when all of a sudden, the lights  
went out and the train came to an abrupt, screeching halt. Katie stumbled, falling right  
into Oliver's arms. _What is this! Let's be in Oliver's Arms Day!_

"Sorry Ol, let me get…" but he held her tightly around her waist. "…up."

"Augh. George, is that you lying on top of me and therefore cutting off my remaining  
oxygen?" Alicia asked in the quiet darkness.

"No, it's Dumbledore."

"Ow! Fred!"

"Oh, sorry Ange! My fault. I promise I won't do it again. I swear by the hills of Turkey…"

"Oh, do shut up Fred!"

Oliver silently held Katie to him, his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms on his chest.  
They could hear each other's breathing, they were so close.

"Ol?" she whispered, suddenly shivering.

"Yes?"

"Do you feel… cold?"

"Yeah, you?" he breathed back in her ear. Katie nodded into her chest.

"Yes, it's an odd feeling really," her voice was highly tense.

"Don't worry, Kates. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he whispered fiercely,  
stroking her back and rubbing his thumb gently along her cheek. They could both feel the  
cold, eerie emptiness inside themselves.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Even being in Oliver's arms, which I must say was really nice, I still wasn't warm. I felt really  
cold and empty, like the happiness was being instantly sucked out of me. It was  
such a scary feeling. Dark, cruel images floated in my mind, making everything go black.

But wait a tic! Why the leaping logs am I in Oliver's arms! Why won't he let me go? Is  
he scared too? Holy Godric Gryffindor!

And the lights turned back on. What a sight for sore eyes this is.

There were Fred and Angelina in a corner. I could see that Fred was doing an excellent job  
of protecting her. And then I saw George and Alicia on the floor, with George toppled  
over her. Poor fear. Must be smothered! Then I remembered the rather complicated position  
Oliver and I were in. I quickly stood up, my knees shaky.

"Okay then! Everyone alright?" Gods, I can do a horrible job of hiding the fact  
that Oliver and I were in an intricate position… and I enjoyed it… Gah. What does this mean?

"I think we're almost there. We better get into our school clothes," said Alicia. Ange  
clapped her hands together in a brisk manner.

"Right! Boys, step out for a moment. Girls first."

"Aw, you mean we get to miss out on all the fun of watching you lovely girls change clothes?" smirked  
Oliver, giving The Look.

"OUT! OUT NOW!" I shrieked. Yes, shrieked.

"Get your minds out of the gutter boys," said Alicia, giggling. Alicia was giggling? Oh Good Night!  
The Apocalypse is finally arriving!

Once the boys were out and the door was locked, I sprang (verbally, not physically) at Ange.

"So, was Fred doing a good job protecting you?" I asked sweetly. She turned  
beet red. Ha! So there _is_ something going on between the two of them!

"How long?" asked Alicia.

"Erm, since the end of last term," she muttered under her breath.

"Congrats Ange!" Lish and I said in unison, pulling Ange into a tight hug.

"And what about you, Katie? Was Ollie doing a good job protecting you?" she snickered.  
I stepped away from the two of them.

"Now hang on! There is nothing going on between the two of us. Even if there was,  
I seriously doubt he would fall for me," I said defensively, trying to keep my loud voice down.  
Don't want those boys to hear me, now do I?

"And why the bloody hell would he not like you! Look at you! You're gorgeous (yes, you are!),  
athletic, smart, hilarious and witty… why wouldn't he fall for you!" Alicia shrieked. My, there  
has been quite a lot of shrieking going on. This could possibly turn into the next Shrieking Shack.  
I sat down and sighed.

"Because we are best friends, and that would be just gross?" I meekly replied.

"You know what they say, friends first! Seriously Katie… if I am correct in my guesses,  
I would say that you have been hiding some feelings for a certain someone for quite  
some time," said Lish. Sheesh, how do best friends do that!

"Well, I kind of, erm, realized that I, um, might like Oliver a small bit," I muttered.

"What was that, dear Katie? Can't hear you," Ange exclaimed, cupping her ear.

"I said I do have feelings for him, okay!" I practically yelled. I hope the boys didn't hear me!

"FINALLY!" yelled Alicia. Well, now that that's over with…

"Would you like me to wave a big banner with the words, 'I LOVE OLIVER!', also?" I grumbled.  
No reply.

"I believe that we have to change or the boys will think we're up to something!"

"Probably something dirty," I snickered.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you dirty little girl!" shouted Ange.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"Oi! Come on girlies! Us men have to get done too, you know!" George banged on the  
compartment door.

"Ever heard of Christmas?" muttered Fred.

"Alright alright! Keep your pants on!" exclaimed Katie.

"Unless you want us to see something!" yelled Angelina. Dirty, dirty girls.

The door opened. Wow. Stating the obvious now, are we Wood?

"Are you alright there, mate?" asked Fred, shaking me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine." I just realized that I had been pushed into the compartment.  
I really space out too much. I blame the opposite sex for that. Especially Katie.

"He's probably thinking about little Katie. Though, she isn't so little anymore," snickered  
George. Fred slapped his twin hard on the head.

"Oi, Forge! How can you say that about our little Kit Kat!" Fred exclaimed, who, I  
must admit, was a tad bit protective of Katie. Makes sense, seeing as how so many  
guys want her, including me… Yeah, that's right. I am in love with my best friend of  
God knows how many years, and not afraid to admit it.

"Wood! Snap out of it and get changed!" groaned one of the twins. Danget. I have so  
much trouble telling them apart sometimes.

"So, ickle Olliekins, are you going to ask Katie out this year? Or will it be another year  
of tears, heartbreak, and brutal quidditch practices?" they asked in sickening sweet voices.  
I knew it was Fred that time. Don't ask me how I know. It just comes. I burst out laughing.

"You two should know that there are going to be brutal quidditch practices no matter what!"

"Oh no! There he goes again about quidditch! The man's a looney!" grumbled George,  
throwing his hands in the air.

"But I probably should ask her, shouldn't I? I mean, since it's my last year and all…"

"And you don't want to leave without her unknowledgeable of your feelings for her!" George exclaimed.

"Do you realize how old this gets? We talk about the same thing _every bloody year!_"

"Well this'll be your last year talking about it, won't it now?" I said bitterly.

"Knock knock! You boys done yet?" asked one of the girls. Fred looked  
at me and grinned like a madman.

"Sure, come on in!"

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Thank the wizards above! I was tired of waiting!" complained Ange. Silly Ange.

"I swear, Ange! You're as patient as a…" Of course I trailed off, for what was in  
front of me was none other than a very sexy, very shirtless Oliver! I mean, I've seen  
him without a shirt on. Hell, I've seen him in next to nothing! But never when he  
looked _this_ good! Wow.

"Um, Katie, you were saying?" Ange nudged me. In the midst of my embarrassment, I  
could hear some random snickers in the background. Stupid twins.

"Oh. I was saying that you're as impatient as a child!" I quickly turned around, not  
wanting the boys to see me so red faced. I would never hear the end of it. Thought,  
I never do hear the end of many things still.

"So, as I was saying, there's going to be a lot more practices this year… Team, we  
need to win that cup!" exclaimed Oliver.

"Obsessing over quidditch again, are we Oliver?" I teased, taking a seat next to him.  
Thankfully, he had his shirt on. Though I wouldn't mind taking another peek… oh, bad  
Katie, bad Katie! I shouldn't be thinking like that! Ow! I really do need to stop hitting  
myself on the forehead, attracts too much attention.

"What's the matter, got a headache?" snickered Ange. I simply shot her a "death glare"  
which quickly shut her up.

"No, thank you!" I replied, lying back in my seat.

"So, how much bloody longer until we reach Hogwarts?" Alicia asked. At that very  
moment, the train stopped.

"I suppose that time would be now, Lis."

"Well, here we are!" grinned Gred and Forge. "After you, ladies!"

Sometimes I really wonder if I chose the right friends.

* * *

**Alright! Second Chapter down. Just to keep in mind: The POV will change throughout the story - do don't get too lost now! Haha. Remember, it's a sin to read and not review!**

**FIN**


	3. Bloody Kidgeons

**Chapter 3 – Bloody Kidgeons…**

* * *

Luckily, the lot of us were able to squeeze into one carriage. There were Fred, George,  
and me on one side, and Oliver, Lish and Ange on the other. But Ange. Oh, I know  
what Ange was playing at… There's only one reason why she would have said,  
"Oh, I'm not comfortable. Katie, switch spots with me," and push me right out of  
my seat and right next to Oliver and Alicia. Well, two reasons, actually. One of them  
being how much she wished to sit next to her "man", but I know she was also trying  
to get me all chummy with Oliver… not that I would mind, of course.

"So, how long you two?" Oliver suddenly asked, glancing at Fred and Ange. So he  
wasn't as thick as we all thought! Bravo, Oliver! Bravo my dear boy!

"The end of last term," murmured Fred. An odd silence passed.

"Wait, wait!" yelled a voice from outside the carriage.

"Ah, here comes the dashing Lee Jordan now!" said George, rubbing his hands  
together. My guess is that they're going to talk about their latest "inventions". Alicia  
opened the door for Lee as he hurst in.

"Thanks for waiting."

"No problem."

"Now, I'll just sit right here…" he squeezed himself next to Alicia, pushing me  
right our of my seat and into Oliver's lap!

"Gods Lee," I groaned. "At least warn me next time!"

"It's alright Kates. You can sit on my lap," Oliver laughed. I turned around to face  
him and smiled.

"You're bleeding right I'm going to! Where else am I going to sit?" I replied, grinning  
up at him. So I made myself comfortable in Ol's lap. This was indeed going to be an interesting ride…

We finally made it to Hogwarts! Mission complete! It's like my second home.  
Or third. Oliver's was always my second, seeing as we lived a mere few blocks  
away from each other. Poor Alicia! I think she fancies George. I caught her staring  
at him wistfully almost the whole ride here. I see some matchmaking in the works  
(grins evilly)…

"And what, my dear Katie, is that evil grin for?" asked Oliver, who put his arm  
around me. Well well well. Looks like there's someone who can read my crazy  
mind… Wait. This could be a bad thing.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little matchmaking in the works."

"Alicia and George?" he asked abruptly.

"Yes indeed! Would you like to help me in my quest, dear friend?" I asked,  
looking up at him. Wow. Deep chocolate brown eyes… very distracting… must… not… be distracted…

"Sure. How about Angelina and Fred too?" he said, pointing at the lovey-dovey  
couple. I shook my head.

"Nah. If I am correct in my thoughts, I believe that they will be too busy to help us  
out, if you get my meaning," I said, grinning.

"Ah, good idea. What should we do then?"

"Now that, Oliver, will discussed after we stuff our faces," I said, holding my suddenly  
growling stomach. He laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"Yet another good idea."

"Good evening everyone!" said a voice. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster.  
A great man, he is. I think I have been watching too much Star Wars as of late. Very awesome muggle movie.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts, in case you  
didn't know or never paid attention these past years. Before I give any important announcements,  
however, I believe it is time for the Sorting to begin." I realized I was sitting between Ange  
and Harry Potter. He's a third year now, and a great kid. I heard about  
what happened, how he fainted on the train with those horrible dementors. He looked fine, though.

"Hiya Harry, Ron and Hermione!" I said, smiling and nodding my head toward them.

"Hey Katie," they replied in unison. Gotta love those three.

The sorting, however, was not something to be loved. It took too bloody long.  
TOO LONG, I TELL YOU!

Finally, Dumbledore stood up and began his announcements.

"Now, before we begin, let me say a few words: Firstly, No student, no matter what  
year they are in, is allowed in the Forbidden Forest," he said, looking directly at Harry  
and his friends for a moment, his eyes glimmering. I could have sworn he winked at  
Fred and George, too. No surprise there.

"Secondly, I would like to clear up a very serious announcement. Our school is presently  
playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic  
business. Now, on a happier note, I am pleased to announce two new teachers this year.  
First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the  
Dark Arts teacher." (Prisoner of Azkaban, Pg 92)

The group of us clapped, along with Harry and his crew. We had heard about how  
Professor Lupin helped Harry on the train, and already greatly admired him. Poor man  
looked so shabby next to all the other professors. But, looks matter not, as we should  
all know by now.

"As to our new appointment, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care  
of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time  
with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by  
none other than Rubeus Hagrid." (PoF, Pg 93) The whole Gryffindor table cheered  
very loudly. We all love Hagrid. How could you not?

"And now. Let the feast begin."

FINALLY… THANK THE WIZARDS ABOVE! FOOD!

"Katie, are you drooling?" teased Ange.

"No!" I replied. However, stupid me kicked poor Oliver, who was right across from me.

"SHIT-FOR-THE-BLOODY-KIDGEONS-WHO-SING-KUMBAYA!"

We all just stared at him. He looked up at us while rubbing his leg. "What?" he asked.  
We just shook our heads and focused on our plates. Seems as though our dear quidditch  
captain isn't as sane as we all thought.

"Kidgeons?" mouthed George.

"I am so sorry, Ol! I really meant to hit Ange!" I exclaimed.

"Oh thanks!" she grumbled at me, flicking a piece of chicken at me.

"Oh, don't worry Bell. I'll get you back for that," he said rather suggestively. Is it just me,  
or is it a tab bit warmer in here? Oh, it's just you, Bell. Okay, I figured as much.

Lots of Food! Yes! I absolutely adore food. I had a little bit of everything… lots of pudding…  
poor Alicia, she is so picky! Glad I'm not like her… picky about food, anyway. I didn't know  
what time it was but I was eventually getting rather tired.

"Hey Percy, what's the password?" I asked.

"Fortuna Major," he quickly replied.

"Right. Thanks Perce. I'm off to the common room. Anyone game?"

"I'll come," said Oliver.

"So will we," said Alicia and George.

"Oh alright. Let's just all ago," muttered Fred.

"Alright then, it's off to el common room we go!" Alicia and I exclaimed. We snatched  
Ange away from her beloved and skipped up the stairs together, leaving the poor boys alone.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"Well, they're off again," I sighed, staring at Katie until I couldn't see her anymore.

"So, mate, you and Katie looked pretty chummy together in the carriage," Fred said.

"So? She had nowhere else to sit," I replied, shrugging.

"We know how badly you wanted her on your lap- and how badly you want her,"

snickered George.

"Come on, you two! Knock it off, will you? We have to catch up to the girls anyway…"

"Who, the three, hot, sexy girls?" murmured George. I grinned.

"I noticed you couldn't stop staring at Alicia whenever you and Lee weren't talking

about your inventions," I said. THAT shut him up.

"Dear Wood, we know SO many passages throughout this school that we couldn't

count them all if we tried! Forge and I know a shortcut to the common room. Let's

give the girls a surprise, shall we?" said Gred, jumping up and down.

"We know what kind of surprise you want to give to Angelina," I muttered.

"What was that? Did I hear someone say, 'I want to do Katie?" exclaimed Gred.

"Nothing!"

"Alright then, on we go!"

* * *

**Chapter Three - Wahoo!**

**Okay. Remember the small rule... read and review? Hmmm. Yesh.**

**FIN**


	4. The Use of Middle Names & its Advantages

**Chapter 4 - The Use of Middle Names & its Advantages**

* * *

"Well, we're here, and now we have to wait for the boys," sighed Alicia. _That_  
would be a while. We walked into the common room and smiled. This was truly  
one of the best places in Hogwarts! Nice and cozy. COMFY couches! Hehe...

"Hey, Katie, pass me a pillow, will you?" asked Ange. Hm, now would be a  
good time for a pillow fight...

"Sure, Ange. Here ya go," I threw it quite hard at her. Oh no! crap-munchers! She's  
going to throw something else at ME! And it doesn't look like a pillow…

Unfortunately, none of us were facing the door. Those evil boys. Turns our that  
while we were having our awesome pillow fight, Fred ran and picked up Ange and  
took her to a back table to do a little "snogging" time. George, the silly part, scared  
the bejesus out of Alicia by tapping her shoulder. Poor girl screamed and literally  
jumped a foot in the air. And SOMEBODY decided to put their hands in front of my eyes.

"Guess who," a very familiar, very sexy Scottish voice whispered into my ear. I  
giggled. Me? Giggle? Wow.

"Hm... Professor Snape? I mean, I know you've always had a crush on me, and you  
just want to ravage me," I replied sarcastically.

"Don't flatter yourself. Guess again!" persisted the voice.

"Alright... Oliver…James…Wood..." I muttered, smiling. Oliver HATED it when I,  
or anyone for that matter, said his whole name.

"Had to say the whole name, didn't you?" he grumbled. What did I tell you? I took  
his hands of my face and turned around.

"Hello Oliver." Oliver merely gave me The bloody Look. Gods, I want to melt right now!

"Well, I believe it is off to bed for us! Come on girls," exclaimed Alicia, pulling Ange  
and me up the girls' stairs.

"Good night boys," we chanted in perfect unison, and sauntered up the stairs.

"Oi! Don't forget that we have Quidditch practice bright and early tomorrow! 6:00  
am sharp!" yelled Oliver. We just groaned. What a day, what a day!

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"Quidditch practice? Already? Come on Wood!" Fred said (A/N: I rhymed!).

"Well, dear brother of mine, I believe it is time for us to go up too. Don't want to  
miss lovely Quidditch practice, now do we?" George said sweetly. And they left.  
Leaving me by myself for the first time today. I went ahead and grabbed some  
parchment and ink from a table and began to make some new quidditch plays.

I have to admit, out of all three chasers, Katie is the most cooperative. And that's  
not because I like her! Johnson is always complaining about "beauty sleep".  
And Spinett is always worried about studying. I guess they never heard of QUIDDITCH!  
Bloody girls. Hours past. Before I knew it, it was already one-thirty am!

"I think it's time for me to go to bed," I muttered.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I couldn't sleep. What else was new? I always was a light sleeper. Unless I was  
knocked unconscious or something… which I wasn't in this case. I decided to go  
down to the common room to do a little reading. Honestly, one of the greatest  
trilogies ever written was Lord of The Rings! I was going down the stairs when  
I heard a voice already in the common room. Not wanting to disturb whoever it  
was, I peeked around the corner and saw... lo and behold! Oliver! Making  
MORE quidditch plays! At 1 o'clock in the morning!

"Obsessed," I muttered under my breath.

Instead of reading, I figured I would watch him from the stairs. I have to admit,  
when he is in his "quidditch" mode, I love to watch him. He is just so... focused  
and dedicated. It's as if quidditch is his way of getting away from the real world. So  
for a pretty long while, I simply sat on the steps and watched Oliver work. I watched  
the way he'd mutter to himself when he was stuck on a certain play, and the way  
he's stick his tongue out of the corner of his mouth when he really got into one of his  
drawings. I almost laughed out loud when he sighed in frustration at one point.

Finally, after God knows how long, he got up and began to walk up the boys' stairs.  
That was my cue to leave. I watched him until he disappeared up the stairs, and then  
headed back up to my dorm.

* * *

**Fourth Down. On a roll here.**

**Read and Review, dears.**

**FIN**


	5. Morning Beautiful, will You Take my Hand

**Chapter 5 - Morning Beautiful, Will You Take My Hand?**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"Ange, have you seen my quidditch gloves?" asked Alicia, walking around the  
dorm in search of her things.

"Right here, Lish," replied Angelina, throwing the gloves at her.

"Whose turn is it to wake up her royal hignessness?" Angelina muttered,  
pointing at Katie's bed.

"Yours. I did it last time."

"Fine." Angelina pulled open Katie's curtains. "WAKEY WAKEY, LEMON SHAKEY!" she sang  
quite loudly. Katie moved ever so slightly.

"Mmm. Pancakes sound good, Mum," she muttered.

"Katie! It's almost six! We have a thing called QUIDDITCH PRACTICE.. remember!"  
Angelina exclaimed. No answer. "Fine." Angelina muttered.

"Knock, Knock!" Fred and George came waltzing in the dorm.

"How did you two get up the stairs?" Alicia questioned suspiciously, walking out of the  
bathroom.

"Let's just say that we have our ways," answered Fred. "Don't worry! We never  
come in unless you are here or fully dressed!" said George, receiving a death glare from Alicia.

"You don't," muttered Fred.

"I heard that!" exclaimed Angelina from the lavatory.

"So, where is our Katiekins?" asked Fred in a sweet voice. Alicia sighed.

"Still sleeping. She just WON'T WAKE UP!" she yelled in attempt to wake Katie up,  
but having no effect whatsoever.

"Let's get Wood!" exclaimed George, and he and his brother went off in search  
of their beloved quidditch captain.

"Why good morning, oh captain of ours!" exclaimed Forge, bouncing in Oliver's  
dorm. "Yes, lovely to see you!"

"Ah, shut it you two. Where is everyone? Still in bed?" smirked Oliver, who was  
getting his stuff together.

"Well, everyone is awake.. EXCEPT for Katie… she isn't quite conscious yet,  
you see," Fred replied. Oliver stopped what he was doing and grinned.

"Oh, really now? What a wonderful time to get her back from kicking the shit out  
of my leg," he said.

"Yeah, and for making you say that STRANGE phrase... honestly, what are kidgeons?"  
asked George. Oliver only glared at them.

"Tell the girls I'll be up there in a tic. I'll fly up to their window."

"Yes sir!" replied the twins in unison, and gave mock salutes. They went their way and  
somehow got back to the girl's dorm/

"Girls, girls! Oh captain of ours is coming" exclaimed the twins. "Ah, perfect. Maybe  
this'll get them together… finally!" murmured Alicia. "Yeah, Wood is so thick, it's  
a wonder Katie likes him!" snickered George.

"Alright team. Everyone ready?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around. "Good morning,  
Oliver!" said Alicia. "Evil captain," muttered Angelina. "Hey! Can you blame me if I'm  
dedicated?" he grinned, raising his hands in the air.

"Well, Katie is the only one not up, silly girl. We tried to wake her, but to no effect,"  
Alicia said, shaking her head.

"Oh really? Not surprised. She never wakes up. Oh well, I'll get her," he said, and  
walked over to Katie's bed. "Er, where's her head?" he asked, not able to see under  
the mass of blankets.

"I think by the headboard. Not sure," replied Angelina.

Oliver slowly lifted the covers off of Katie. She was wearing a dark purple silk slip,  
and was lying on her side, breathing deeply. _Gods, she looks beautiful! _Her hair was  
spread out around her, slightly falling in her face. He reached to stroke her cheek. After  
a couple of moments, he heard snickers and giggles. _Oh, here I go getting all bloody mushy!_  
He slowly reached down and lifted Katie up, jerking her awake.

"What? What's going on? Is there a fire drill?" she asked stupidly. Everyone just laughed.  
"Oliver James-"he flinched at this,"-Wood! Put me down this instant!" she shrieked.

He only chuckled and said, "Sorry, but no can do. We have quidditch practice, and I can't  
have you going back to bed, now, can I? Johnson, if you would get her things please?"

"Yes sir!" she said.

"Oliver, you shouldn't be seeing me like this," she said softly, glancing at her slip.

"I've seen you in a lot less before, Kates, and you never cared."

"That's because we were a lot younger then, Ol. Things are different." They didn't know it,  
but they were alone right now.

"Well, I'm sorry Bell, but I can't put you back down until we get to the quidditch pitch,  
for fear of you running back to bed!" he exclaimed. "Besides, you look gorgeous right now," he muttered  
under his breath.

"What?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. Let us be off, my lady." And off they went, with Oliver  
carrying her all the way to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"I swear, one day I am going to bloody kill Oliver!" yelled Angelina. After a grueling  
three hour practice, Oliver finally decided to let us all out. THANK THE WIZARDS ABOVE!  
We were all covered in mud and dead tired, except for Oliver of course. He's never tired.  
He always wants more quidditch time.

"Aw, what's the matter team? We've got to get into shape!" he exclaimed.

"Wood, as much as we all love quidditch and love even more to play it, none of us are as  
obsessive as you are, you bloody wanker!" replied Fred.

"Here, here!" we all chimed in.

"Come on team, hit the showers and head up for breakfast!" We all stopped and turned  
around to face him. "What? You mean it's not too late for breakfast! You mean our  
captain hasn't us for so long? OH MY DAYS!" I exclaimed, putting my hand to my  
forehead. I love being dramatic.

"Ah, shut it, Bell, or you'll have to see me in a private practice," Oliver said, giving me  
The Look. Is it just me, or was he being suggestive?

"Oh! A private practice with Oliver Wood!" sang George, with dancing provided by  
Fred. Guess it wasn't just me after all! I turned around and walked to the locker rooms.

Ange, Alicia and I walked into the girls' locker rooms. We never lock the door,  
because we know that the boys will be gentlemen! At least, Alicia and Ange think so. I,  
on the other hand..those..twins…never mind… Before I even got to the shower, Angelina  
and Alicia were already getting dressed! I must be really slow today.

"We're absolutely famished! We are going to go eat. See you there, Katie!" they yelled,  
and were out the door in seconds flat. I simply ignored them and got my things together  
and went into the shower.

Gods, my muscles were sore! It's all Oliver's fault.. Always the man's fault.. I guess I  
was in the shower longer than I thought, because I heard Oliver from outside the door.

"Uh, Katie, you're not trying to drown yourself in there, are you?" I laughed.

"Huh? Oh, no! I was just taking my time. I'll be out in a tick!" I yelled back, turning  
off the water.

"Okay! I'll wait for you." I quickly got out of the shower and changed into some jeans and  
my FAVORITE TEE: it's red and short-sleeved and has "George's Jungle" on it with  
Curious George! Hey, can you blame me for liking muggle things? I grabbed my stuff and  
walked out to see Oliver sitting down on one of the benches,

"Thanks for waiting for me, Ol. I didn't realize how long I took," I said. He simply nodded  
and murmured, "Come here." and gestured to the empty space next to him. Ok….what's up?

"Ok, what's up?" I like to voice my thoughts… obviously. He out his arm around me and  
held me close.

"Remember when we were seven, and we spent the night out in tree house and we talked  
about all types of things?" he asked.

"Correction, Ol. I was seven. You were eight." "Oh yeah!" I laughed.

"But yes, Ol, I do remember. That was so much fun! We talked about anything and everything!  
Including how we'd be friends forever." Oliver looked at me, and his face wanted  
to make me cry! He looked so sad, like a lost little boy.

"Why don't we ever talk like that anymore Kates? What happened?" I thought for a  
moment and mumbled, "To be honest, I'm not sure, Ol. I guess it's because you became  
interested in girls, and I boys..."

"But that shouldn't make a difference!" he interrupted.

"I know," I whispered, afraid of speaking too loud for fear of crying. "We are still the best  
of friends, though," I said a bit louder.

"True," he said. "But promise me something, Kates," he pulled me closer. Gods, it was  
getting hot! "No matter what happens, we'll always be the best of friends. Forever. Promise?"

I smiled. "I swear."

He grinned that famous girl-swooning grin and got up. "Good. Come on, let's go to  
breakfast." I got up and we began to walk up to the castle, his arm still around me.

"Ol, what made you think about this?" I asked, quite curious. He just gave me  
The Look (DAMN!) and said nonchalantly, "Oh, you know.. things..."

* * *

**Alright. You fellows know what to do by know, I should hope?**

**FIN**


	6. Please Don't Let Me Go

**Chapter 6 - Please Don't Let Me Go**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Snape is a bloody git." George looked up from his lunch at me.

"Course he is. He absolutely loathes Gryffindor, doesn't he?" I groaned and  
slammed my head on the table.

"Sure, but he's still a bloody git, just the same," said Ange, who was jumping  
up to our table. She plopped down next to me.

"Maybe he had a bad experience with kids who were in Gryffindor when he  
went to Hogwarts," Alicia murmured.

"Yeah, a bad experience with his oily hair is more like it," snickered George.

"Good afternoon, people! And how was everyone's first few classes?" exclaimed a  
skipping Fred, who sat down next to Ange. She gave him a right peck on the cheek.  
Damn, wish I had someone to do that with.. named Oliver Wood.. who said that?  
Surely not me!

"Well, Potions sucks arse, but who didn't know that.. Herbology is the same, and  
Astronomy was pretty gravy," Ange replied.

"That's my girl," Fred teased, and put his arm around her waist. Damn. I really need  
a guy. Well, Oliver really. God, I can't get him out of my mind… "Earth to Katie!  
Earth to Katie!" a pair of hands were attacking the air right in front of my face.

"Sorry. What is it?" I asked weakly.

"I SAID, how were your first few classes?" Fred grumbled.

"Oh. Well, potion sucks arse, as Ange said.. Herbology is okay. And  
transfiguration, well, you have that one with me, Gred," I replied back, smiling.

"Gave McGonagall quite a surprise, didn't we?" muttered George. Fred  
and I burst into hysterical laughter, receiving some odd glances from others  
in the Great Hall. RUN IN FEAR PEOPLE… RUN IN FEAR…. (A/N: JUST for  
YOU, Crying Pixie!)

"What? What happened this time?" questioned Alicia, who usually never worried  
about such matters. Hm..

"Fred and Geroge…desk turned into huge..pinkbunny..hopped..all around…..  
McGonagall…." I gasped.

"Oh my dear giddy aunt," muttered Ange.

"Exactly what McGonagall said when she saw the desk, er bunny," sang George.

"What's so funny now?" asked a very familiar Scottish voice from behind me.  
I whipped around.

"Oh, hey Ol. You just missed Gred and Forge's joke of the day."

"What was is this time? Filch wearing a dress? Snape's pants turned into pink frilly  
underwear?" he murmured, sitting down next to me.

"More like a desk turned into a huge pink bunny and hopping around McGonagall  
during third hour transfiguration," squealed Alicia, who was still giggling. Wow, she  
giggles a lot now. Guess it is indeed time for some match-making.

"Ah, I see. Lovely," replied Oliver, giving The Look to no one in particular. WHY  
does he have to bloody affect me like this? What did I do to deserve this! "Any  
detentions? Suspensions? Points taken off?" he immediately asked.

Fred and George grinned. "No. just a, er, warning," replied George.

"Yeah. It was something like, 'Mr Weasleys! NEVER in my teaching here at Hogwarts  
has any student done such a thing to me! If I see that you two are being such  
insubordinant children, BEWARE!" Fred screwed up his face and did a PERFECT  
imitation of Professor McGonagall. Bloody perfect.

"It was great! She was turning a light shade of purple by the time she changed the bunny  
back into her desk. Poor dear," I sighed, helping myself to some sandwiches. I justlove  
those miniature ones!

"Well, it's only the beginning of the year. We just wanted to start the year off with a.. hop,"  
George hinted innocently enough, though sending me (why me?) into another fit of laughter. Stupid twins.

Everyone just kinda of stared at me for a moment. Then they went back to their food. "I can't  
wait until I have Defense Against the Dark Arts.. I hear that Professor Lupin is an excellent  
teacher," I began, trying to make some semi-normal conversation.

"I'm sure he's excellent compared to Lockhart last year," muttered Fred. Angelina threw  
him an "evilness". Wow that was good!

"I rather liked Lockhart!" she exclaimed, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, because of his looks, eh?" snickered Alicia.

"Well, at least he was DESIRABLE to look at," Ange snapped. Fred looked up at  
her with a mock-hurt expression.

"Hmph. I resent that. Why, you have something QUITE desirable too look at right now!"  
argued Fred.

"What, the food?" joked George, who earned a good punch from his oh-so-loving brother.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Ange. Lockhart was SO good-looking!" I said, wanting  
to have my fun for the day. Oliver turned and stared at me for a moment. Oh, jealousy is SWEET!

"Oh really now. I thought you said he was a git!" he sputtered, clenching his fists. Oh,  
jealousy indeed!

"Oh, he's a git, alright. But a hot one!" I giggled, looking at Alicia. SHE knew what  
I was playing at. She started to laugh too. She just shook her head at me and went back  
to writing an essay.

"And what about us men, who try so HARD to get the ladies' attention? Hello you  
lovely ladies," walked in Lee, who took a seat next to the twins. "How very sweet of  
you Lee, but no. Points for trying though!" Ange said.

"Some of us just happen to go for older men, that's all," I replied, chewing on my yummy  
sandwich.

"Yeah, like a year or two older," muttered Fred. Thanks to good-ole Fred, I went into  
HUGE choking fit! Oh, Fred Wealsey, you are bloody unbelievable..

"Katie, are you alright?" Oliver asked me concernedly. (A/N: is 'concernedly' a word?)  
He started rubbing and patting my back slowly. Oh gods, that felt good! Don't stop, Ol!  
Don't stop…. WOWZA.. that sounded horrible!

I nodded. "I'm fine, food just went down the wrong way," I mumbled after a few more  
minutes. I shot Fred the worst death glare I could come up with.

He turned a bright shade of pink and said shakily, "Um, George, brother dear! Let's go  
to our next class, shall we? Don't want to be late and all!" Ha, so I DO give good death  
glares! SCORE FOR KATIE!

"Let's head to Charms, Kates," Oliver nagged, tugging on my shirt. Sheese the boy was  
impatient!

"Sure. See you guys later," I waved to the others. As we got up and walked out of the  
Great Hall, he put his arm around my waist.

"Ow! JUST KILL ME GODDAMNIT!" I yelled, my ankle giving away. Stupid girls  
from Ol's "Fan Club" must have decided it would be a FABULOUS idea to kick me  
really frickin hard in the ankle. GRR.

"Kates, what happened?" Oliver asked, trying to hold me up.

"Oh, nothing. Just some girls from your fan base," I grumbled.

"My What?"

"Nothing. Somebody just kicked the bonkers out of me because you put your bloody  
arm around me!" I groaned, rolling my eyes at him.

"Why would somebody kick you?" he questioned slowly. Gods, OLIVER! How thick  
can you be!

"Because half or more of the school population is in love with you, and they don't want  
you putting you arm around anybody but them!" I cried.

"Ah." The realization was FINALLY dawning on him.

"Yes, ah."

"I'm sorry Kates. Let me help you."

"No, no. I got it," I babbled, trying to get up but horribly failing to do so. But then I  
felt two very soft hands massaging my now swollen ankle. I could get used to this!

"Oliver, what do you think you're doing!" I exclaimed. He merely shrugged and smiled.

"What does it look like? I have a dear friend who has hurt, so I am helping her. Now,  
how does that feel?"

"Well, could you please… Oh, that feels rather good, actually," I purred, closing my  
eyes. I suppose I could let him massage my ankle for a FEW moments.. Before I knew it,  
I was picked up yet again!

"Alright Ms Bell, it's off to Charms we go. Or would you rather me take you to the hospital  
wing?" asked Oliver, obviously unaware of the way he was affecting me.

"Ol, put me down! I am perfectly capable of handling myself," I said angrily.

"Oh, no Bell. I am going to take VERY good care of you.. It is time we go to Charms now,"  
he smirked, giving me The Look.

"Fine," I grumbled, my anger evaporating quite quickly. I can never stay mad at the boy!  
That face he gives me!

"Make yourself comfortable, Bell. It's going to be a long ride." And would I enjoy this ride!

* * *

Of course, being in Oliver's arms wasn't THAT bad, save the fact that I was getting  
evil glances from Oliver's "fan base".

"Ol! Please stop," I said quietly, burying my head in my hands. He stopped walking and  
gazed at me, frowning. Oh, I hate it when he frowns!

"Why Kates? What's wrong? We always used to do this together." I sighed and looked  
up at him.

"I keep getting these evil glares from people. It IS rather upsetting, you know," I confessed …  
but I didn't really WANT to get out of his arms, did I?

"Oh, that," he snorted. "Well, they just need to get over the fact that I am very affectionate  
with certain people…" he trailed off. Wait a tic! Was he implying what I THINK he was?  
(A/N: GO KATIE! FINALLY catching on! lol)

"Erm, ok Ol," I murmured, smiling, and therefore making him smile too. Yay! He's smiling  
again!

"And what, Mr Wood and Ms Bell, exactly are you doing?" came a voice behind us. Oliver  
turned around.

"Oh, hello Professor McGonagall," Oliver said brightly. I had to bury my head in his chest,  
I was shaking from laughing! "You see, Professor, Bell here hurt her leg, so I offered to carry  
her to Charms, seeing as how we may be late," he said, grinning crookedly. I was just shaking  
from silent laughter. I slowly looked up and saw, OH MY DAYS! A hint of a smile on  
the professor's face!

"Very well, you two. Hurry along now. Can't be late for class, can we?"

"No indeed Professor," replied Ol, and we began walking up the stairs again. I couldn't  
take it anymore.

"Bloody hell, Oliver!" I gasped in between laughs.

"What?" he asked innocently enough. ENOUGH.

"Oh, just you.." I blurted. I hope I wasn't getting all sappy or anything on the boy!

"What? Can't seem to resist my.. irresistible charm… can you?" he said, giving  
THE BLOODY LOOK! OH GOOD NIGHT! WHY ME! WHY ME! Wowza,  
his face was really close to mine! This is getting very serious….

"Um, Ol.. we're going to be late for class.." I muttered, feeling a blush coming on  
very quickly! Damn my Irish side! So glad I am tan right now.

"Oh, er.. right," I said, as if jumping out of a trance. And with that, the crazy quidditch  
boy went into full speed. Of running, that is.

"Ol! Slow down or we'll get killed!" I exclaimed, though laughing.

"We all need some fun in our lives," was all he said, grinning at me.

Fun in life. Yeah. Great. Turns out we WERE in fact late to Charms, but thanks to  
oh-so-wonderful Professor Flitwick, we merely got a warning. Me and Ol ended up  
being partners for the day. Big surprise there.

"Today, class, we will be covering Cheering Charms," said the tiny professor, who  
was standing on top of a huge pile of books so that he could see the whole class.  
"Now, the incantation for this charm is…"

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. "Hey," Oliver whispered. I quietly groaned.

"What now, Oliver?" I hissed back, TRYING to learn something for once. FOR ONCE..

"How's your ankle?"

AWWW! Just look at that adorable face! He really is concerned for me!

"I haven't even thought about it. Looks like your 'magic' seems to have helped me,  
Wood," I whispered back, smiling. HOLY CRAPPERONIES! Did I just say something  
_suggestive_ to Oliver..Wood! Why yes, I think you just did, Katie.. woah.. talking to myself  
yet again. I really need to stop doing that. Oh well. At least I'm not arguing with myself like  
I was earlier this week. OH YES YOU ARE, KATIE! YOU ARE INDEED ARGUING  
WITH YOURSELF! Anyway… back to the wizard world.. AWAY from Katie's….

I guess what I said surprised Wood, because he turned a light pink and started coughing  
like a nut. Poor boy.

"Ol, are you alright?" I asked, patting his back rather awkwardly.

"Yes. I am dandy," he muttered back. I couldn't help but giggle. He shot me The Look.

"Shut it, you."

* * *

**BTW: CAN ANYONE BLOODY TELL ME HOW TO ADD IN SYMBOLS (like ) IN MY STORIES AND BE ABLE TO SAVE THEM SO THAT THEY SHOW! I AM LOST! SAVE MY SOUL! PLEASE EMAL OR REVIEW NAD LET ME KNOW! **

**YES! FINISHED EL CHAPTER! Lol you all should be SO proud of me! O ya! I don't think I'll get to post my lotr story until I finish this one… in case anyone was interested.. email me if u want more details… best be off! Got more chapters to type! I PROMISE THERE will be a little action in el next chapter! I know you all are probably watiting… lol over and out**

**FIN**


	7. When Truth or Dare Gets Out of Hand

**Chapter 7 - When Truth or Dare Gets Out of Hand**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"I'm bored."

"Oh, really now, Alicia? I thought just sitting here in the common room was  
the most exciting thing to do!" I grumbled. It was a Saturday night, and the six  
of us (Me, Ange, Lish, Oliver, Fred and George) had NOTHING TO BLOODY DO.

"Well, we could always have a late night quidditch.."

"NO!" all of us yelled at Oliver. I swear, the boy's obsessed. NO MORE  
QUIDDITCH, I TELL YOU!

"I think we all remember last time we had a late night quidditch practice...  
don't we?" grunted Ange.

"Yes indeed. I swear, I thought I was going to be bloody raped when you two.."  
Alicia glared at the twins "..dragged me into the Forbidden Forest!"

The rest of us burst out laughing. It was so funny to see Alicia so mad. She **never  
**got mad…

"I thought it was quite funny, if I do say so myself," replied George, who winked at Lish.  
WOAH WOAH WOAH! HE WINKED! No shit, Katie… but this is very good… Oliver, I think it's time we start that damn match-making!

"Sorry Ol, but I'd rather sit here than have a late night quidditch practice," I said,  
patting him on the back. Oh yeah.. did I say that I was INCHES AWAY FROM  
HIM ON THE COUCH! And Ange was all on Fred… sitting on him, anyway…  
and Alicia and George, well… they are just kinda sitting there..

"Fine," he grumbled, mock- pouting. Ange jumped out of her "seat" and smiled.

"I KNOW! Let's play that game where you have to tell the truth or do the dare!"  
she exclaimed.

"Truth or Dare?" Oliver said, rather sarcastically I might add. Ange gave him the  
"evilness" shivers (a very scary glare that affects EVERYONE)

"Great idea! Forge and I will go down to the kitchens and grab some food. We  
shall return!" said Fred. Well, no more of them for a few minutes.

"Alright. Ange and I are going to get some pillows and blankets. Be right back," blurted  
Alicia, and they raced up the girls' stairs. Oh yeah.. did I mention that it is 2:00 in the  
MORNING! Once they were gone, I looker up at Oliver.

"You DO realize what this is, right?" he looked and grinned at me.

"Yet another plan to get us together," he replied. Oh, how I wish it would work, too….  
it, unfortunately, was getting rather hard for me to concentrate… I could only nod..

Moments later, everyone was back and ready.

"Okay, I am going to put a charm so that when you answer a truth untruthfully, your face  
turned blue. Otherwise, it's normal," I said.

"And I am going to put a charm so that if you refuse to do a dare, you get boils on your  
bum," chirped Alicia. Everyone winced. We sat down.

"And now, let the Game begin. George, you first," said Fred.

"Alright. AHEM! Fred, truth or dare?"

Fred grinned. "Truth." WOWZA! REWIND! Did Fred Weasley, the DARE PERSON,  
just say "truth"?

"Um…how long have you been liking Angelina?" Forge asked in an innocent voice.  
Yeah. George Weasley innocent.. Fred muttered something.

"What? I can't hear you dear Fred! Speak up!" I exclaimed, cupping my ear.

"Five years." Ange turned to look at him.

"Really?" she asked. Fred nodded.

"Oh Fred!" and… she jumped in his lap and gave him a huge kiss… and we had to  
break up another snog…. And I almost got hit in the face by ANge, who obviously  
didn't want to be separated from Gred…

"Ange, truth or dare?" exclaimed Fred, throwing his arm around her.

"I suppose dare." Stupid, stupid girl!

"Alright… Ange, will you please touch and grab my wenus?" (A/N: ODE TO THE  
GUYS SCHOOL! I know, I know, it sounds bad.. but READ ON! you'll see )

Dead silence.

"I beg your pardon?" sputtered Ange, turning beet red.

"Fred, are you barking mad! This is supposed to be PG-13!" Alicia shrieked. She has  
done a lot of shrieking lately, too…

"It is here, Ange." And he stuck out his elbow.

"The 'wenus' is the bone part of your elbow," snickered George.

"Oh!" breathed Alicia.

"Well, in that case, okay.." murmured Ange. After the touching of Fred's 'wenus',  
everyone burst into huge laughter, including me of course.

"Good one, Fred," said Oliver, who was still snickering.

"Oi! Get you mind out of the gutter, Wood," I said, slapping his arm. All I got was  
The Look. Damn you, Oliver Wood.

"Oliver!" blurted Ange.

"Hm?" Yeah?" he murmured, apparently lost in thought.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good right now. How about… dare," he replied, smirking.  
More silence…..

"I dare you-" Ange's eyes darted toward me. OH NO! She is going to dare him to  
rape me! HELP! HELP! I'm about to be raped here! Though I don't think I would  
really mind…. "-to kiss Katie. On the lips." She grinned evilly.

I took a huge gulp of air, afraid I couldn't breath. Okay, vital signs are good. I looked  
up at Oliver.. the prat was smiling! I, being the obedient servant that I am, leaned toward  
him ever so slowly. SO SLOWLY.

Before I knew it, I felt his lips press gently against mine, but only for a few moments.  
It was an innocent, yet somehow sensuous kiss. I don't know if that even makes sense.  
BUT WOO FRICKEDY HOO! OLIVER WOOD JUST KISSED ME! Well,  
sort of.. I smiled, or tried to. I think I was having too much trouble with all the fireworks  
going off in my head…

"Alright, My turn. George…"

And the game went on. For an hour or two. But I paid no mind until it came to my turn.

"Katie, truth or dare?" Alicia asked.

"Wha? Oh, um, truth," I muttered, not really caring.

"Alrighty then. What was the most embarrassing moment for you?" Oh god, not that  
question!

""Um, Professor McGonagall calling me sweet pea?" I really didn't want to share  
my most embarrassing moment, thank you! Bugger! I forgot that _I_ put the charm to  
make the face turn blue! Damn, damn, damn….

"Come on, ickle Katiekins. We want to hear the story.. .again," snickered the twins.

"I don't believe I have heard THIS story," said Oliver.

"Neither have we," said the other two in unison.

I groaned. "That's because I only told the twins! Alright fine. It was this past summer  
actually. I was staying at my aunt's place, who is a muggle-" I looked at the twins,  
since I heard them laughing. "-yes, Aunt Ally, the one who thought that wizards and  
witches were descendents of hazelnuts. She was getting ready to leave for work in her  
car, when I realized I had to remind her to buy me some Kit Kats (muggle candygoodness)."

"I had to hop out of the shower with my hair soaking wet and grab a towel to go tell her.  
Well, I got to tell her, alright. But as I closed the car door, my towel got stuck! And  
at that EXACT BLOODY moment, my aunt decided to drive off. So I was left outside  
with NO towel and I had people staring at me rather oddly! Happy?" I grumbled, hiding  
my blushing face.

"OH MY DAYS! KATIE, DORM NOW!" Ange yelled.

* * *

**Moments later**

"Argh! Ange, what's going on? Why'd you drag me all the way up here?" I groaned,  
giving my own "evilness". She and Alicia just laughed hysterically.

"What?"

"Oliver's….face….when….you…told….story…" Alicia gasped through  
laughter. I was utterly lost.

"He was imagining you with only a towel on! Or without one!" laughed Ange.  
WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?

"Are you mental?" I thundered.

"Katie! SHH!" hissed Ange.

"He really likes you, you know," piped up Alicia.

"What?" I spinned and faced her. She simply shrugged.

"It's quite obvious. The way he looks at you, the way he talks and treats you  
compared to us, the way he is always so pleasant when you are with him. Hun,  
he is in love with you!" I couldn't believe it, yet somehow I did.

"I need to sit down," I muttered, suddenly losing my balance. Damn the gravity of  
this planet.

"Believe us, Katie! He's got it bad for you. Not to mention that he told us this last  
year," said Ange.

"WHAT!" I shouted. "AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS! WHAT THE  
BLOODY HELL!"

"Calm down, Katie! It was when we first caught him staring at you. We bugged  
him about it until he told us, and I quote, 'I've been in love with her for the past four  
years, okay!'" beamed Ange.

"Oh my dear giddy aunt," I muttered.

"And we KNOW that you just LOVE him back, so come on. It's off to the common  
room for us girlies!" said Alicia, pushing me (Or was it Ange? I wasn't paying attention)  
out the dorm.

"Wait a tic. Since I know for sure that he likes me…. Can I… play with him a little?" I  
smiled sweetly. My response was laughter and, "You are horrible, Katie!"

"Good. I am taking that as a yes."

BACK TO EL COMMON ROOM!

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

"Oi! Here they come. FINALLY!" muttered Fred.

"We're back," yelled a voice from the stairs. Probably Angelina. That is one loud  
nutter. No wonder she and Fred get along so well... TWO loud nutters…

"Ol, are you okay?" hand waving in my face! A nice, pretty hand. Lovely and smooth…

"Yeah, I'm here Kates." I snapped back to reality, smiling.

"Alright then! Let's get the game one!" said Alicia.

Get the game on, indeed.

After another hour of TRUTH OR DARE, some people started to get rather tired.

"Okay, people. It is time I went to bed, and no, Fred, you can't join me," said  
Angelina, stretching.

"Aww but Ange-"

"Maybe another night, Freddiekins." She blew a kiss over to him. After she was  
gone, the rest of us were snorting and laughing.

"_Freddiekins_? I choked out. Gods, this was too good.

"Sod off, WOODIE," Fred replied, turning red.

"Woodie? Nice," said Katie, giggling. Wait a tic.. since when does Katherine  
Anne Bell giggle?

"Shut it, Ms BAZOOKA BOOBS," I muttered, glaring at her. HA! I KNOW  
she turned a different color at THAT! Score for Wood!

"Did I hear correctly? Ms Bazooka Boobs?" asked George.

"Why yes, yes you did George," I grinned, earning a punch from Ms Bazooka  
Boobs herself. Hm. That adds a nice ring.

"Oh please, do tell this story!" exclaimed Fred, clapping his hands together.

"What is this? Share all of Katie's most embarrassing moments day?" she grumbled,  
looking at the floor.

"I'LL tell the story. AHEM! It was last summer, you see. Katie was staying at my  
place.. no, not like that you dunderhead!" I glared at George. "Anyway, as I was saying,  
Katie and I decided to go to the muggle town-London, for a while. We went it and out  
of different shops, bought a few things," I started.

"Is there a point to the bloody story?" interrupted Fred.

"Oh, do be quiet! He is getting to it!" replied Alicia.

"Thank you! As I was SAYING.. we were in one particular shop, a toy store, I think,  
when this little boy and his mother walked in. He walked over to where we were looking  
at some strange gadget. All of a sudden, he looks up at Katie bending over. I suppose  
he saw down her shirt or something, because he started yelling to his mom," Mummy!  
That girl has boobies!"

"Get…on…with..it…" muttered Katie. I grinned.

"Yes, so the mum is trying to shut him up, and while they are leaving the store, he shouts  
out, 'BAZOOKA BOOBS! BAZOOKA BOOBS! SHE'S GOT BAZOOKA BOOBS!'"

It took a few moments for everyone to stop laughing. I was tearing up again, it was so  
damn funny.

"Wow… Bazooka Boobs.. I like it, it adds a nice ring to it," Fred exclaimed and  
smirked at Katie. Uh oh. Fred was just on the receiving end of one of her death  
glares. I would NOT want to be him right now. Last time I remember her doing that,  
she chased the twins all throughout the school until she caught up with them and pulled  
their pants down.. for all to see. sigh I'll never forget that day.. (A/N: don't think  
that Oliver has an attraction toward the twins or anything! Lmao)

"Um, Ol? A hand was waving yet again in my face. Not that I mind.. not at all…

"What? Oh, er, sorry.." Katie just laughed.

"Ol, how many times are you going to blank out on me?" she giggled.

"I'd never blank out on you." You are always in my thoughts.. how could I blank out  
on you?

"Well, everyone went to bed already, so I guess I'll go too," she yawned, stretching.  
Good Godric Gryffindor! Does she HAVE to do that! When she stretches, I can  
she a bit of her midriff.. very nice, very smooth… tan too… Okay, back to reality.

I reached out to her. "No, stay with me for a little while longer. Please," I said,  
looking at her. She smiled (God I love her smile) and sat next to me on the couch in  
front of the fire. I wrapped my arm around her and smiled to myself.

"Did you want to talk about something, Ol? She asked, curling up and laying her  
head on my shoulder.

"Oh, nothing in particular." God, how I wanted to bring her face to mine and kiss her again!.  
..Must….not…act…on…impulse…. We just sat there, in front of the fire for a few moments. Then..

"Kates? What do you think the meaning of life is?" she just laughed.

"Why, peanut butter, of course!"

"What the hell?" Honestly, as much as I may care for this girl, she does indeed confuse  
me a bit.

"It's from this t.v. show," she replied, looking at my confused face. Ah, stupid me.  
Forgot she was half-muggle, and therefore half-crazy.

A comfortable silence passed between us. Katie and I just sat there, my arm still  
around her. I felt so.. .at peace when I was with her. I felt, hell, I FEEL like I can always  
be myself when I am with her.

I had to speak up. It had been bothering me since we were on the train. Now was the  
best time to do it. I took a deep breath and…

"Kates? What was is that was bothering you so much back on the train?" (A/N: AND  
YOU ALL THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO TELL HER HIS FEELINGS, DIDN'T  
YOU? I KNOW THAT IS WHAT YOU ALL THOUGHT! )

"What?" she asked, looking at me with nervous eyes.

"Back on the train," I began slowly. "Alicia asked you something, and all you said  
was DROP IT. What was is that made you change so quickly?" I could see tears slowly  
forming in her eyes. I pulled her even close to me, if that were possible. I turned her  
toward me so that she had to look at me.

"Kates?" I gently pressed on, tucking some of her golden-brown hair behind her ear.

"Gramma died," she said quietly, slowly looking at me.

"Gramma Bell?" I gasped, squeezing her hands. She simply nodded and burst into  
sudden tears.

"Oh, Kates!" I pulled her onto my lap, and held her there, stroking her hair and  
rocking her ever so gently.

You see, Gramma Bell was a muggle, and Katie's closest/favorite relativem not to  
mention mine also! Everyone loved her. I remember always going to visit her with  
Katie, and every time Gramma Bell and I were alone, she would say, "You know, Oliver,  
I know that you and Katherine will be together. She may not see it yet, but she will in time.  
Be patient; for now love her as a friend, as you have been doing for so long." She truly is,  
er, was a great woman.

"Kates, I am so sorry," I whispered into her ear.

"It's not fair!" she yelled, jumping up. I looked at her in shock. I have never seen  
her so broken up about anything before.

"She, she was the only family member I could truly talk to! Why did she have to go?  
There was SO much I wanted to tell her! IT'S NOT FAIR GODDAMNIT!"

"Katie!" I got up and held her steady, calming her angry movements. Eventually, she  
quieted down and let me take her in my arms.

"It was her time to go, Kates. She has been sick for so long, you and I both knew  
that her time would come eventually," I said sincerely, trying to hold back my own  
tears. I could hear her suck in her breath for a moment.

"I.. I know. I just didn't, couldn't believe it when I found out. I didn't even get to say  
good-bye," she said hoarsely, hugging me tightly.

"But you don't have to say good-bye, Katie." I pulled her slightly away from me and  
placed my hand over her heart.

"She will always be here," I said. Even though she was in tears, eyes red, face flushed,  
she was still the most beautiful thing to me. She started to laugh.

"Gods, Ol. That was SO corny!" I started laughing too.

"But it is the truth, Kates! The important thing is that she loves you, and she knows  
you feel the same. Don't forget that, Kates," I finished, kissing her forehead softly.  
She sighed and hugged me again.

"Thanks Ol. I love you."

WAIT A SECOND… this is the first time she has ever said that!

I just smiled and replied, "I love you too Kates, I love you too." Another comfortable  
silence passed between us. I just realized we were so close together. This was probably a  
good time to "FINALLY bloody express my undying love for Katherine", as Fred and  
George put it. But I couldn't bring myself to it. This has been a hard night for her, me as well.

I looked down at her and smiled. She had fallen asleep in my arms, and we were just  
sitting on the floor. I guess she hasn't had much sleep lately, if she could fall asleep  
so easily on the floor.

"Kates," I whispered in her ear, effectively waking her.

"What?" she asked stupidly. I could only chuckle at her confused face.

"You fell asleep on the floor. Come on, you need your sleep. In a comfortable bed.  
With a certain someone." I slowly helped up, still holding onto her. She smiled at me  
and yawned.

"Now now, young man, none of that this evening! But thanks, Ol. I haven't really  
gotten much sleep lately, what with.." I shook my head.

"No need to thank me Kates. That's what I'm here for! Now, off to bed with you! Have  
to be up nice and early for quidditch practice!" I grinned.

"WHAT? But Ol! It is SUNDAY!" she groaned.

"We have to win that cup, Bell," I said, getting into my 'quidditch mode', as she put it.

"Ok ok. You win," she sighed. "Well, good night Ol." She reached up and gave  
me a big hug.

"Night Kates." and then… she kissed me very softly but lingeringly on the cheek. Wow.  
For as much as she had done that before, I never realized how much I wished it  
was a different kind of kiss! She slowly walked up the stairs and out of my sight.

Ah, oh well. I suppose that tonight was NOT the night to…. "express my undying love"..  
There will be more nights..

* * *

**AND DONE WITH THIS CHAPPIE! WOO FRICKEDY HOO! lmao did u like? I hope so! I worked very hard on this chapter for you all. But in all seriousness (I love that word!), keep reviewing, and u will get more chappies! I may need some ideas for the next chapter, so I might not post another for a while…. Sorry! But I WILL make up for it! Ok dudes.. I am having a HUGE brain fart with the next chapter! so it might be a while lol sry! Over and out**

**FIN**


	8. Confusion Leads to Complications

**Chapter 8 - Confusion Leads to Complications**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I can't stop thinking back to that night when we all played truth or dare. Nearly  
two weeks passed, and it is all still in my mind. Usually the back of my mind,  
but sometimes in the front. Though, I'm not quite sure if it is literally in the front  
or back of my mind, er, head…

"Well, I've just finished up my bloody Potions essay!" exclaimed a skipping Alicia.  
Ange and I just glared at her for that one.

"Well aren't you just so fabulously-well-to-do!" I snapped, placing my aching  
head in my cramped hands. DAMN HOMEWORK TO HELL! TO HELL  
FOREVER I TELL YOU!

"What the howling unicorns does 'fabulously-well-to-do' mean?" asked Oliver,  
who was walking up to us girlies with the twins on either side of him. Poor chap.  
Must not have a lot of friends if all he does (besides obsess about quidditch of  
course) is hang out with Gred and Forge.

"Why, dear Olliekins, 'fabulously-well-to-do' means that you are very well off  
and that you are doing abso-bloody-lutely well in your life!" beamed George,  
who took a bow for his speech.

"Thank god for Kurt Vonnegut," muttered Fred. (A/N: Kurt Vonnegut is a  
bloody brilliant author! 'fabulously-well-to-do' is a phrase of his)

"Yes, indeed. He is quite a genius, you know," I replied, helping myself to some  
waffles. Yes, that's right. We ALL finally made it early enough to the Great Hall  
so that we could eat breakfast together!

"_Who's_ a genius?" asked Oliver, obviously intrigued.

"Kurt Vonnegut is one of the greatest writers of our time," Fred spoke monotonously.  
He and George and I stood up and gave a mock salute.

"We salute him!" we shouted in unison.

"Er, okay then," murmured Alicia. It is so fun to see Lish all lost! Usually I'm the  
one who's always lost! I had a dream last night about being lost. It wasn't very fun.  
I was being chased by a bunch of hippogriffs and…

"KATIE! 'ELLO!" somebody slapped my face. Hard.

"Wha?" I asked stupidly, staring at everyone.

"What's going on inside that head of yours, Bell?" asked a smirking Oliver, who was  
all of a sudden RUBBING MY BLOODY SHOULDERS! Jeeze, my thoughts are loud.  
I wonder if I'm loud if I have sex…. (A/N: only for you, Jori!) I just shook my head  
and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing, really. Just a dream I had last night," I replied nonchalantly.

"And would this dream have anything to do with a certain qui…"

"No, Ange. Indeed not," I cut her off hastily. Why does it ALWAYS have to go back  
to Oliver? He already rules my damn mind…

"What did I just hear?" asked Oliver, who had a rather confusion plainly written on his  
face. Oh no… he knows… or something along those lines… wait a tic, this could be a  
good thing! Oh, go Bell!

"Well, what was this dream of yours then?" asked Alicia, nudging my arm. I looked and  
grinned inhumanly at her.

"Sure you want to know?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, probably not. But go ahead anyway," she replied, waving her hand.

"Last night, I dreamt I was lost, actually. I was running around in some forest, completely  
lost. I was also being chased by a load of hippogriffs and… Professor Dumbledore,  
actually," I began quietly, still quite confused on the fact that Professor Dumbledore  
was chasing me.

Everyone just stared at me with some strange looks on their faces.

"Yes. And erm, Dumbledore had an axe in his hand, you see, and he was running after  
me yelling, 'You have disobeyed the will of the Jedi Order! You have had an affair with  
the forbidden penguin! You must be punished!'"

"What the effing kidgeons…?" muttered Oliver under his breath.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE KIDGEONS!" thundered Fred. Yes, dear Ollie,  
I have been wanting to know what kidgeons are. I think Ollie hear owes us an explanation…

"Katie, you were saying?" he smirked. Oh, leaping gargoyles! Not The bloody Look  
again! I swear, if I see The Look one more time… I am going to shoot something.. after I melt…

"Er, yes. But what didn't make any sense to me was why Dumbledore was trying to  
punish me with an _axe._ The Jedi Order do not kill or harm. Usually, they would exile  
or take away the Jedi's lightsaber as a sign of not being a part of the Jedi Order any longer…"

"ON WITH THE STORY!" yelled Ange. Sheese, didn't know the girl was so impatient…

"OKAY! SO, for some strange reason, I felt like pissing Dumbledore off a bit more.  
So, a huge penguin comes and starts to _hump me_, and then Dumbledore comes up to me  
and chops off my head," I finished, drinking some pumpkin juice.

**SILENCE**

"Er, alrighty then. Lovely dream, Katie," Alicia said weakly, slightly patting me on the back.  
Oh, so she and the rest of the gang are just NOW finding out about my insanity? KEEP  
UP WITH THE TIMES PEOPLE! KEEP UP WITH THE TIMES!

"Wow, Katie, you're just all sixes and sevens on us, aren't you?" asked Fred, shaking  
his head. (A/N: 'sixes and sevens' means crazy)

"Why, yes, I am. And quite frankly, I don't care what you all think," I stuck out my  
tongue at them all.

"Oh very mature Katie," sniffed Alicia.

"I thought so."

"I think it is quite sexy, Kates." I whipped around to face Oliver. He had The Look  
on his face yet again, and was slightly blushing. …

"Oh really now? Well then, I suppose I'll just have to keep that in mind then, won't I?"  
I smirked my smirky smirk and slowly got up form the table. "Well, it's off to Potions  
for us girlies. Come on Lish and Ange."

"Sure," drawled Ange, who was also slowly getting up.

"Okay," muttered Lish. What HAS gotten into them?

"Well boys, fare thee well, live long and prosper, and we shall see you later!" I exclaimed,  
and we were off for stupid Potions. AND THEN THERE WERE NONE… I just love  
that quote, er, book…

**

* * *

Oliver's POV**

So maybe there is hope for me yet. Looks like Katie is finally catching on..  
muahahaha… once Katie is mine, I shall rule the world, and have her rule as my  
queen! Muahahaha! (starts to cough horribly) erm, okay then…

"Was it just me, or was Katie being _suggestive_ to you Woody?"

I looked up at Gred and Forge. They had rather sadistic grins on their faces… oh no…

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Maybe she was." I saw the twins sneak each a glance at each other.

"Oh, Wood! There wouldn't happen to be anything between you two, would there?"  
Fred asked, "innocently" smiling at me. I shook my head and sighed.

"No. Not that I know of. Damn." If only she knew how much and how badly I want to  
call her my own. Four, almost five, long years have passed, and I still care for Katie  
this way. I can't keep waiting forever, thought, can I?

"Ah, cheer up Wood. Things are going to start looking up soon. _Trust us." _Oh great.

"I am rather afraid of trusting you two," I replied, narrowing my eyes. Sure, they're  
great guys, but when they say the words, _trust us_, I can only shudder to think…

"Don't we have a class called Defense Against the Dark Arts to go to chaps?" Fred said  
brightly, pulling George up with him.

"Come, dear Ollie. While we learn about the ways of hinky-pinks or whatever, WE shall  
teach you the ways of women!" they exclaimed. I could only stare.

"Well then, off we go!"

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Let's all take a skip, shall we?" Ange suggested in a sickening sweet voice. What  
is up with that voice? It's quite scary to hear such a sound come from Ange's mouth.

"Uh, sure Ange," murmured Lish, who glanced over at me, giggling. I couldn't help  
but snort myself.

"Oh, hippity skip, hippity hop; hippity bip, hippity bop!" Ange was singing as we were  
"skipping" to the dungeons.

"You're off your rocker," I muttered under my breath, but joined in anyway.

Suddenly, when we were just getting out of the Great Hall, my bag decided to have a  
mind of its own and broke, causing all of my bloody things to fall out.

"SHIT IN A CAN!" I yelled, receiving some odd glances from Ange and Lish.

"Um, Katie? We can fix this," Alicia said quietly, bending down to pick up a few inanimate  
objects.

"No no! You all go ahead. Please, do not be late for Potions because of me. Snape'll kill  
us all. Shoo!" I groaned, waving them off.

"We'll save you a seat!" exclaimed Ange while running off. Now. Onto the picking up of  
the objects.

"Here, let me help you with that."

I felt someone's hand over mine, touching it lightly like a feather, yet so warm. Howling  
harpies! I think my heart might have stopped!

"Ol?" I looked up, feeling a blush ever so slowly creeping up. "What are you  
doing over here? Don't you have Defense?" I really was confused you know… he just smiled  
and shrugged.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I saw you picking up things while I was walking  
out of the Great Hall, so I figured I would help you a bit." Awww! He is too  
sweet for me! Gods Katie, get a grip on yourself…

"Thanks Ol! I could use a bit of 'help'," I smiled, getting the rest of my things  
together. With the help of Sir Oliver, we got everything in less than one minute!  
Go us! We both got up at the same time, thankfully he helped me up since I'm such a klutz.

"Katie?" he asked while pulling me up. I realized he hadn't let go of my hands even  
when I was up. But was I going to mention anything? No…

"Yes ickle Olliekins?" I asked back, grinning impishly. He hates it when I do that…

"I hate it when you do that." See! I told you! "In all seriousness though. There is  
something I've been needing to talk to you about. Can we talk at lunch? Say…  
meet me outside by the entrance doors?" he asked, smiling slightly. What could he  
want? Oh! Maybe he wants to express his undying love for me! Yes, Ol! I'll meet you!

"Sure thing Ol. Is there something wrong?" he shook his head though.

"No. Just wanted to talk to you." Yaysernessish! I cannot wait until lunch! (starts  
to do the happy dance in mind)

"Okay. Good. See you later Kates. And make sure to watch your back down here.  
There are a lot of creeps. Wouldn't want to lose my best chaser, eh?" MAJOR  
AWWWWNESS! Okay Oliver… I really love you now!

"There he goes… back to quidditch again," I exclaimed, sighing dramatically. Would  
he take the bait?

Oliver just gave me THE LOOK and pinched me arm lightly.

"Hey! Like I said on the train ride here, not everything revolves around quidditch  
for me!" I couldn't help but laugh at his now pinkish face. He was too cute for words!

"See you later Wood!" I exclaimed, running down the dungeons.

"Later Kates!"

…**.APPROXIMATELY FIVE MINUTES LATER….**

"Sorry I'm late Professor!" I gasped in between breaths. Damn. Running really is  
hard to do when you're carrying a heavy bag.

"Five points, Ms Bell. Now, I would advise you to take a seat and be quiet," Snape  
said in a low, almost purring voice.

"Yessir." I walked over in between Ange and Lish and got my stuff out. I'll have to fill  
them in on my "meeting" with Oliver I suppose. Otherwise, since I won't be at lunch with  
them today, they'll probably be thinking I was kidnapped and raped by some Slytherin,  
and then they will try to hunt down and kill all male Slytherin… yeah…

"What took you so long?" Ange hissed, nudging my shoulder.

"Later," I mouthed to her, opening my book to some god-forsaken page.

"And now. Before I was so rudely interrupted by Ms Bell's 'fashionably late entrance',I  
want you all to copy the directions for making the Sleeping Potion…"

_-I had a little run in. _I wrote to the two twits.

_-Would it be with a certain quidditch captain by the name of Oliver Wood?_

_-Yes indeed my dears!_

_-OMFG! What happened!_

_-Wait a tic. Did you two just have a snogging fest? You did look a little disordered  
with your hair all out of place and your face red._

_-Pish. I wish. (haha I just rhymed!) Nah. He saw me and came over to help pick  
up my stuff. At least somebody decided to help me… unlike SOME people I know!  
(looks angry)_

_-Hey! YOU were the one who shooed us off!_

_-Oh, right. Anywho… He said he wants to talk to me about something at lunch.  
We're meeting by the entrance outside!_

_-Oh! I bet he's going to profess his undying love for you!_

_-That's what I thought at first! But I am seriously doubting that. It's more  
likely that he's going to announce that he has been chosen to play with  
some quidditch team… or say he did it with some evil penguin who  
seduced him for his good looks…_

_-WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT! We've told you, oh, how many times,  
Alicia? HE IS BLOODY IN LOVE WITH YOU! THIS COULD VERY WELL  
BE THE DAY!_

_-…..penis….._

_-You belong in a madhouse, Lish. Honestly, what was that for!_

_-I don't know. It was just in my head at the moment… so… I wrote it…_

_-Oh my dear giddy aunt! Alicia, you are indeed a dirty little girl, thinking of  
things like that! I don't even think like that so often!_

_-Quite changing the subject PEOPLE! Now, back to Katie's hot sexy quidditch  
sex slave._

_-He is NOT my quidditch sex slave… yet… (grins evilly)_

_-KATHERINE ANNE BELL!_

_-What? You were the one who said it first!_

_-Yes, but I didn't mean it!_

_- And neither did I… or did I? muahahaha._

_-Barking mad… the lot of you…_

_-…penis…_

_-WILL YOU STOP IT ALICIA!_

_-Uh oh! Greasy ugly git alert! Somebody hold the parchment and stick it in  
their shirt! Snape wouldn't dare to get it then!_

_-And how do you know that?_

_-JUST HOLD THE PAPER KATIE!_

Sheese. Talk about cranky today. Luckily Snape passed us with only a sneer and a  
"do shut it" look. Oh no. I don't think Snape hates us. Not at all! I mean, besides the  
fact that we're Gryffindors, friends with Harry Potter, awesome quidditch players…  
nope, not at all.

Damnit! I have until after Ancient Runes to see Oliver! That's four hours! FOUR  
HOURS I TELL YOU! Needlessly to say, I did stick the parchment down my shirt.  
I crossed my eyes and cupped my boobs, receiving a few giggles from you know who.

"Is there a problem, Ms Bell?" Snape showed up right next to me. Gods that's too  
creepy! He's like a snake! Oh, slithery, slippery, snaky Snape…

"Me Bell! Unless you wish to receive detention for this week, I would advise you to  
pay a bit more attention!

"Oh, we, sorry Professor. Mind was wandering off again. That happens quite a bit,  
you know…"

SCORE KATIE! No detention for me! He just walked his slither self up to the front  
again. Today is a good day indeed.

* * *

"Gred, Forge, I have something very serious that I am about to tell you."

We, the three of us, that is, were in transfiguration (only one more class!) at the moment.  
Lee was somewhere, probably sitting with that pretty little Ravenclaw girl  
. Bloody lunatic. Gred looked up at me with innocent enough eyes. Thankfully, it was  
the very end of class, and Professor McGonagall was in such a good mood that she  
let us have the last few minutes to ourselves, and she left without another word!

"Oh? Well then, dear Katie, please inform us of your very serious announcement!"

"Well, you see, I…"

"Fred, how much are we going to charge for the stink pellets packs? I was thinking a  
little more than thirty beans or so…" interrupted George, who was really involved  
with his "work".

"George!" Fred punched his half-wit brother in the arm. "Katie was just about to tell  
us something _serious!_" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, dear Fred," I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. _That_ brought  
George's attention to Katie's World.

"I'm all ears. Please, Katie, continue."

"As I was saying… I… am…" I stopped for a dramatic pause, leaving the twins  
exasperated.

"Out with it Katie!" they yelled in unison. Fortunately, Professor McGonagall  
wasn't here yet to punish us for our "insubordinate behavior".

"… in love with Oliver."

**SILENCE**

"Is that all!" George grumbled impatiently. How could they respond like that?  
Was I that obvious!

"Tell us something we don't know," snorted Fred.

"I humped a blown up snow man once." They just stared at me as if I had grown  
an extra head.

"What? You told me to tell you something you didn't know," I sighed. They could  
only shake their heads at me.

"And to think, we thought we taught her truly in the ways of the force…"  
muttered Fred.

"Oh honestly!" I slapped them on their heads.. hard…

"Just kidding Kates! So, finally admitting it, eh?" snickered George. I narrowed  
my eyes at him.

"What do you mean by that, you bloody bastard?" I think I scared them because  
they started to turn bright red.. oh, I could use this to my advantage… muahahahaha

"Well, uh, Katie.. you see, uh… " I just burst into laughter at the two of them.  
They looked so scared! lol

"Relax you two! I was only joking! How did you two already know?" The two  
stood up and took a slight bow.

"Well, it has been quite obvious to us and the girls ever since dear Olliekins was  
in his second year and you, Ickle Katiekins, were in your first year. Ever since then,  
well, as they say, pigs shall fly," said Fred, patting my shoulder. _Pigs will fly? What  
the bloody hell…?_

"I am not even going to ask what that means," I replied, shaking my head.

"Worry not, fair lady! For, we have told no one of our thoughts and guesses, save  
for the dear Angelina and Alicia, of course!" exclaimed George, who took my hand  
and kissed it. Yeah, I am not going to fall for that one again…

"Is there something you two want? I know how you work, I mean, I have only known  
you two what… all my live?" I snorted. I noticed the two grinned and looked at each  
other. Oh no. what did I say!

"Well, little Katiekins, since we take _such_ good care of you, watching over you like  
the over protective brothers we are to you, _we_ would like… a kiss!" they said in unison.  
Egad! What have I gotten myself into!

"Well, alright. But this means nothing between us, okay?" I murmured. They smiled and  
nodded. I know they didn't think of me that way, but, boys will be boys!

"Here ya go Gred!" I laughed and gave him a feathery kiss on his lips. He grinned and  
nodded his head in thanks.

"Love you too Katie!"

"And Forge…" I leaned over to place a small kiss on _his _lips. "Happy now you two?"  
I snickered.

But they didn't answer. Instead, they were looking a bit past me, faces turned quite pale.  
What could be so wrong as to worry these two? I turned around and saw…

"Oliver!" I tried to get his attention, but he left the class without a word, face  
bright red. I turned to the twins.

"What just happened?" I asked slowly, as if to steady myself. They just shrugged.

"Apparently, Oliver saw you gave George here a kiss, and he, well, I think he  
got quite upset over it. I suggest you go get him," replied Fred, looking nervously at me.

"I'm already out of here!"

* * *

**FINALLY! Had to leave you at a cliffhanger, eh? As I said, I am horribly sorry that I haven't updated in so bloody long! I really have had very bad writer's block, but somehow, my mind has been set free! Erm, some what, anyway… but that is no excuse!**

**BTW: "OMFG" means "Oh My Freaking God" I never say that… seems too… girly for me…**

**Anyway, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate it, and I shall be able to update A LOT SOONER this time, seeing as how I am starting to write more chapters!**

**Thank you all for always reviewing and all your emails, comments, etc. More would of course be welcome! And now, I shall take thy leave!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND SEAN BIGGERSTAFF IN HIS KILT ON A WINDY DAY!**

**FIN**


	9. A Break in the Chain

**Chapter 9 – A Break in the Chain**

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

Forget ruling the world with Katie as my queen. I suppose I was wrong  
about her liking me. _Apparently,_ she's in love with George! Of all people!  
George! Too late to talk to her now. I can't believe this! Today was _the_ day. I  
was going to tell her everything! Well, mostly everything. I was going to try and  
take things slow… though, not as slow as I have been the past few years… Why,  
_why _did I leave class early to try and visit her!

_Too late._

_I was too late for you again._

_Waiting forever is too long._

_Now you're gone._

_And I'm alone._

_Too late._

AND WITH GEORGE! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I MISSING! She  
knows that Alicia and George care for each other. She was the one who wanted  
to play matchmaker! _What am I missing here!_

I waited too long. Obviously. I should have acted sooner. Damn the opposite sex.  
They are so difficult to understand. I could have sworn she liked me back! I've been  
reading the signs, asking around, everything! _What am I bloody missing!_

I ran through the corridors, furious with her, with myself for waiting so damn long.  
_Why George!_ I missed my chance. How could she do that, though? We all know  
how much George and Alicia like each other. She was the one who wanted to play  
matchmaker!

Ah. Looks like I've made it to Arithmancy a wee bit early. Ten minutes early.  
Damn. No matter.

I could hear footsteps running, slowly catching up to me. I knew in an instant they  
were Katie's. Oh god, I can't see her now. I don't even want to. I can't even look at her.

* * *

**Katie's POV **

I am such a stupid git. Anybody could tell you that.

I didn't even _mean _anything by the bloody kiss! But of course, at that very moment,  
Ickle Olliekins had to walk in and see it all. Of course I don't like George. That  
would be pure incest!

I saw him slow to a halt by a classroom. Oh, thank the wizards above he isn't going  
in! I am sure he is mad. Very mad. Horribly mad. Profusely mad. _OKAY KATIE WE  
GET THE PICTURE!_

I really do need to stop talking to myself.

Oh, I bet he hates me right now. _Why did I bloody kiss George!_ That shouldn't  
even matter right now. Everyone already knows he's in love with Alicia. Well, besides  
Alicia and himself, anyway. They are two of the dumbest human beings on this earth.  
But that's besides the point.

I could see him walking rather fast down the corridor. Gods he looked pissed from  
behind. And he does indeed have a nice behind, just makes me want to touch it and…

"Oliver! Oliver!" I yelled at him, knowing very well he could hear me. Seeing as I was  
only a few feet away from him. He wasn't facing me. Correction, he wouldn't face me.  
Damn.

"Oliver!" I exclaimed, finally bloody catching up with him. I am so short. And slow.  
Slow too…

"Oliver! Listen to me for a sec! I…" I pulled him aside, grabbing his arm. He shook  
me off though. It was as if he was disgusted by the mere site of me. What the howling  
unicorns is going on!

"Why did you kiss him, Kates?" he interrupted very quietly. That cut me off. I would  
have at least expected yelling or something. But of course, Oliver always was a bit  
different from the others.

"Oh, that. You see, I…"

"How could you do this, Kates! You can't like him! He's in bloody love with Alicia.  
_You_ know that! How could you hurt Alicia, _one of your best friends, I might add,  
_like that! Even if they are too blind to see their feelings. _You_ were the one who wanted  
to play bloody matchmaker! What if Alicia hears? You know she'll be upset. Horribly  
upset!" he yelled, turning yet another shade of pink. Oh Gods, he's gonna blow!

Has he rehearsed this or something? Or is it just all of his inner feelings pouring out? Er,  
probably the latter. I put my hand on his arm, trying to get a bloody word in. I could  
hear and practically feel the passion and anger coming out from him. It was like watching  
a load of fireworks: so many colors and so much power.

"_Oliver!_ I can explain…" but no. Stupid quidditch maniac wouldn't let me finish, or even  
get started!

"It was very low of you Kates. Very low. Everyone'll probably think you a howling slut  
now, the way you're always around Fred and _George._ How could you have done such  
a sleazy thing Katie!" he yelled, shrinking away from my touch again.

What did he just say?

_Everyone'll probably think you're a howling slut now… How could you have done  
such a sleazy thing… that was very low of you…_

I slowly backed away from him, afraid of this monster before me. I have never seen  
him so angry before, save the one time I almost broke his beloved broomstick.

"So, I'm a slut now, am I?" I snapped, feeling my face pale. He was practically shaking  
now. So was I, to tell the truth.

Voice shaky, knees trembling, I somehow found the courage to use what I would  
like to call "Katie Death Mode"…

"For all the long years we have known each other, Oliver, do you really think I  
would do something sleazy or slutty? Do you really think I would deliberately hurt  
Alicia's feelings? Do you really think I would jeopardize any of my friendships,  
especially our own!" My voice was nearly yelling now.

He turned around after hearing that one. He looked at me and frowned. Wow. I never  
knew that the human face would be such a red.

"I don't really know what to think of you anymore, Katie. You've changed. I don't know  
you anymore. For all I know, you could be doing sleazy things to get attention!" he  
yelled, eyes narrowed, hands gesturing everywhere.

That hit me. Hard. I couldn't believe he said that. Yet, he did.

I straightened myself up. I made sure my voice wasn't too shaky or loud for what was  
coming out of it next.

"Well, then, _Wood,_ if you don't think you know me any longer, I don't suggest you  
even bother to try getting to know me again. I haven't changed one but ever since I  
knew you. I am still the same Katie that you met when you were only 7 yours old.  
Though my feelings have changed for you throughout the years, feelings that  
changed into love, I might add. But, if you feel differently, then I shall have to respect  
your opinion of me, and I advise you to not try to speak to me again. Good bye  
Wood. It has been a pleasure being friends with you. Until you became such a bastard,  
that is," I said with a forced calm. I wanted to make sure he knew I was the better one.

I slowly backed away from him and sauntered down the hall no longer caring about  
this conversation.

"Oh shit. Katie! Katie! Wait a second!" he yelled after me. I stopped for a moment,  
then shook my head.

"I'm tired of waiting." I walked on, to God knows where. I just wanted to get out  
of here.

"Bloody hell." I heard him swear under his breath.

* * *

**Well? Figured you all would like to see their "fight". Sorry about el delay. Didn't mean to! Was having a lot of personal and family problems.**

**Anyway, please READ AND REVIEW! I really need some more. Now all I need to do is decide where I want the story to go muahahahaha!**

**FIN**


	10. Remembering the Beginning

**Chapter 12 - Remembering the Beginning**

**Nobody's POV**

"What the bloody hell did you do that for, Wood! You didn't even mean it!"  
he cursed to himself.

"What kind of a friend are you, Wood?" _Obviously a horrible one._

Banging his head against the streak less glass window, tears silently fell from his  
eyes down his flustered face. It took quite a bit for Oliver to cry. He hadn't shed a  
tear in six years when his infant brother died of drowning.

"I – AM – SUCH – A – BLOODY – IDIOT!" he thundered, sliding to the  
ground. He curled himself into a ball, hugging himself tightly, rocking gently back  
and forth. Oliver knew that Katie wasn't at all in any way a sleazy person. He  
knew she wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone, let alone a best friend! His anger  
and jealousy had gotten in the way. Again.

The tear-shedding boy sighed, wiping his face with his sleeve and running a shaking  
hand through his hair. _What am I going to do? THINK!_

_Well, the best thing would be to apologize, you dumbnut._

_No shit._

_She must think I'm a monster. I am._

He stood up and began walking back to the class. _Walking to my doom, more like it._

He would have to make it up to her. He didn't deserve her. Oliver knew that.  
He treated his best friend, the only one he could really trust, like a piece of trash.

_I know I don't deserve her. Hell, I would hate myself if I were her! But I have  
to try. Goddamnit, I have to try._

* * *

As soon as she was out of the hall, Katie broke out into a fast run. _Running away  
again, hey Bell? _For once, she wasn't arguing with herself.

Running and pushing through people with her hair astray and tears flooding her eyes,  
she didn't care. She could hear mutters and murmurs all around her, flooding her thoughts.

"What _has_ gotten into her?"

"What is her problem?"

"What happened?"

She didn't care.

All she could think about was the conversation. Or whatever it could be called.  
_I don't know you anymore, Katie… I don't know what do think of you…_

_Did he really mean that? _

She stopped suddenly, and looked around to see where she ended up.

"Fortuna Major!" she gasped at the Fat Lady, slightly bending over to catch her  
breath.

"Are you alright my dear?" the Fat Lady inquired, gazing down at the tear streaked  
girl through her beady eyes. But she wasn't paying the least bit attention to the Fat  
Lady. Quickly she crawled through the passageway to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How very rude indeed! Children these days are so preoccupied with themselves!"  
retorted the Fat Lady.

Crash! Into a bright red head she ran into.

"Sorry, Ron," she murmured, stumbling for a second. Fumbling with her robes, she  
ran off toward the girls' staircase.

"Katie! Wait! What happened!" he called out after her. No answer. Ron shook his head,  
bewildered by the female race. As usual.

Finally up the stairs, Katie shut the door to her dormitory behind her. Open the  
bed curtains, jump into bed. Forget the harsh stares and cruel words. Forget the pain.  
Shut the door. Let on one in. Shut them out. Lock them out.

Tears overflowing, body shaking, palms sweaty, Katie was eventually swept into a  
world of darkness not unlike her own.

* * *

"SCREW THE BLOODY TARANTULA!"

Angelina was very mad. She was having a bad day.

"Ange, please! Calm down!" said Fred soothingly, rubbing her shoulders in a  
sad attempt to calm Angelina down.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, Frederick Taylor Weasley!" she roared, swatting  
his hands away from her. It was quite possible that she could be heard throughout  
the Great Hall and entire First Floor.

"And you, Lee, I am really not in the mood to hear about the going-ons on your  
tarantula. As much as I'm sure it's 'adventures' are exciting, I really don't think anyone  
wants to hear about it!" she yelled. Lee shrank back in his seat, suddenly very afraid of  
this atrociously angry girl sitting across from him.

"Aw, Ange – "

"Don't you _aw Ange_ me! I swear Fred, you bloody – "

But she was quite cut off from Fred as a pair of lips pressed bruisingly against hers,  
effectively shutting her up. When he finally pulled back, Ange sat straight in a daze, silent.  
Everyone burst into laughter and snickers at the once speechless Angelina Johnson.

Everyone consisted of Angelina, Fred, George, Alicia and Lee, to be exact. The other  
two usuals were not to be found.

"By the way, where are Oliver and Katie? Having their own fun, eh?" asked a snickering Lee.

"Katie mentioned something about meeting Oliver somewhere during lunch, which  
would be now. I think it is finally the day when Ollie dear is going to express his undying  
love for Katie," replied Alicia, taking a sip of George's pumpkin juice and grinning at George.  
But George wasn't looking at her.

He and Fred exchanged worried glances to each other from across the table.

Alicia, having seen this, spoke up.

"Alright, what did you two do now, lock them in a broom closet together? How original,"  
she snorted.

"Well, I dunno about them meeting each other, but they definitely won't be discussing  
their love for each other," sighed Fred.

"What? What do you mean?" questioned Angelina, now out of her daze. Nosy, Nosy girl.  
Fred shook his head, obviously letting George handle this conversation for now. He cleared his throat.

"Erm, well, you see, while we were in Transfiguration, Fred and Katie and I, that  
is – yes, you too Lee – Katie was finally telling us of her possibly 'new found' love for  
Ollie (or has she loved him all along?), which came as no surprise to us of course. It  
was rather funny, really. Somehow we got onto the topic of Katie having humped a  
blown-up snowman once and – "

"Katie humped a blown-up snowman once!" interrupted Lee.

"Back to the story please!" exclaimed Angelina, who glared at Lee. Fred nodded.

"Right. Well, after that we, meaning George and I, told dear Katie of how Ollie cares  
so deeply for her, we felt like she owed us something. So, we both asked her (very innocently)  
for… a kiss. On the lips."

There was silence for a moment or two. George shrugged slightly.

"She knew we didn't mean anything by it. I mean, God knows how long we have treated  
her as our little sister that we adore so much, right?"

Everyone nodded. Lee whistled.

"I think I know what this is coming to," he muttered.

"Well, it ah, just so happened that as soon as Katie gave George here a kiss, Oliver  
walked _right_ in the bloody door and saw it all. The Full Monty. The Head to Toe.  
The Whole World – "

"Okay, we get it!" exclaimed Alicia, who was rubbing her temples. George decided  
to pick up from there.

"So, after he ran off, rather girly I might add, Katie jumps out of her seat and runs  
after him. The rest, well… who knows?" he finished, shaking his head.

"Oh dear," Angelina murmured.

"Oh dear indeed," Lee echoed.

"So, Oliver thinks that you and Katie are an item now?" Alicia asked abruptly.

"Sadly, yes," George sighed, frowning.

"But, they definitely aren't or anything!" Fred said, giving George a look.  
"Thank you", George mouthed back.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Alicia asked, looking around at the others.

"I'm afraid, my dear Alicia – ", George put his arm clumsily around her,  
" – that there is nothing we can as of yet." Alicia smiled, quickly melting into  
his touch without even realizing it. The other grinned around them.

"Wait a tic. You said this all happened in Transfiguration, which is your third  
class, am I right?" questioned Angelina.

"Yes, you would be," replied Fred, frowning. Where was this going?

"It's lunch now. We just finished how fourth class, which means we haven't seen  
either Oliver or Katie since our third class," she said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Oh right!" the twins slapped their foreheads. Everyone stared at each other for a moment.

"Where are they!"

"Howling ant eaters! Should we go find them! Where are they!" Angelina shrieked,  
hands frantically waving about.

"Ange. Sit still for a second and think. They are most likely alone. Think," said  
Alicia. Lee snickered. The realization was finally dawning on Angelina's face after  
a moment.

"Oh right," she sighed. Then she tensed.

"ARE THEY USING PROTECTION!"

This time all of the Great Hall fell silent and stared at Angelina. The twins and Lee  
burst into raucous laughter, while Alicia gaped at her in shock. Much shock.

"Angelina Meredith Johnson!" she shrieked.

"Sorry, it was the first thought that came to my mind," she grinned sheepishly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with the mind in the gutter," snickered Lee.  
Angelina glared at him.

"Oi! You two! It's your littler brother calling for you!" Alicia smiled. Fred and  
George looked up at Ron running to them.

"Ah, it's Ickle Ronniekins! How are you, my boy?" asked a grinning George.  
Various snickers went around the table. When Ron was near them, however,  
everyone noticed Ron's serious face and grew quiet.

"What is it Ron?" Angelina asked urgently. Ron looked at her for a moment.

"You women are mental."

"And what was that for, Ronald!" she exclaimed, anger slowly setting in once  
again. Fred covered her mouth before she could say another word.

"What is it Ron?" he asked.

"I just saw Katie while I was leaving the Common Room. She ran straight into  
me without even knowing it. I tried to stop her to see what was wrong, but she  
just ran straight for the girls' stair case. She was crying and shaking and all. She  
looked like hell."

Lee let out a low whistle, while Alicia put her head down on the table.

"What the bloody hell did Oliver do to her?" Angelina muttered. Fred sat there,  
rubbing his face.

"Oh damn."

* * *

**Still Nobody's Pov**

_  
Why did I say it? Why couldn't I have kept my stupid mouth shut? I could  
have controlled my jealousy and anger. (sigh). I am such a fool._

He took a walk on the grounds, needing some time to think. _No matter about  
Arithmancy right now. Can just tell Professor I was sick or something._

He ended up on the quidditch pitch, standing dead in the center of it. It was one of  
his few solaces here. _So many memories here._ He stood still with his hands in  
his pockets, smiling, remembering the day Katie first tried out for the Gryffindor quidditch team…

**  
(Take a trip down Oliver Lane…)**

"_Name?" asked a muscular red head. Charlie Weasley looked up from a long  
list of names at a short, slender blonde haired girl in her second year._

"_Why, that would be Katherine Anne Bell," said a smiling Oliver, walking  
up to the two. He smiled at Katie, looking her slowly up and down. _

"_Thank you, Oliver – James – Wood," she replied through gritted teeth,  
smiling at her best friend of so many years. Oliver flinched at the sound  
of his middle name. He always hated when she did that. Reminded him too  
much of his mother when she was angry (shudder)_

"_Alright then, Katherine – "_

"_Call me Katie."_

" – _Katie. Here's what you have to do. Get at least 10 goals past Wood,  
our keeper here, in less than 15 minutes, and then you're in. For sure," Charlie  
said, pointing at Oliver, who, was already on his broom by three of the goal  
posts. He waved over at Katie. She took a deep breath, and sat on her broom._

"_Okay."_

_As she flew up, she looked and beamed at Oliver. This would be a piece of  
cake for her. He didn't know what was coming._

"_Oi, Bell! Just because you're my best friend and all doesn't mean I'm gonna  
be easy on you!" Oliver shouted at her, grinning madly. Katie just shook her head._

"_I wouldn't have it any other way, Wood!"_

"_Alright. Ready… and… GO!" yelled Charlie from below, looking upwards  
at the keeper and soon-to-be chaser._

_Can't go easy on her. Can't go easy on her. Eh, but those mischievous eyes…  
Maybe one or two…_

_In went the first goal, the quaffle wizzing past Oliver, leaving him stumbling._

"_Going easy on me, eh Wood?" Katie exclaimed from her broom, smirking.  
He shook his head. Damn the woman… er girl._

"_Just this one, Bell. Try a little harder, will ya?"_

_Next goal came in less than twenty seconds, nearly knocking Oliver off  
his broom. Once recovered, he stared in bewilderment at the girl._

"_Jesus Katie! When did you learn to hit like that!"_

_She laughed and smirked again, a twinkle in her eyes._

"_Looks like I've been holding back a bit on you all these years…  
couldn't let your manly pride be ruined all because of me, eh?" Oliver  
could only stutter after her, not even noticing the next two goals fly past him._

"_Oi! Wood! Snap out of it and get back into the game!" yelled Charlie, who  
was glaring at him. Oliver nodded, and shook off most of his thoughts about  
Katie. Most of them._

"_Alright Bell. No more games. This is the real world. It's only you, me,  
these three goal posts, and the quaffle."_

_Katie narrowed her eyes, throwing the quaffle up in the air, and then  
catching it. She did so for a bit. Up and down. Oliver gulped, tugging at  
his collar for a second. Does she even know how she affects me!_

_Apparently not, for she kept doing so without smiling._

"_Alright then Wood. Let's play." _

_On the "game" went, until there were only a few minutes left. A whistle  
could be heard._

"_Alright you two. Only two more minutes! Make it count!" shouted Charlie,  
checking his watch. Katie looked over at Oliver, panting heavily. Oliver  
was wiping sweat from his forehead. Gods, she did indeed improve!_

"_Only tow more goals left," Katie muttered to herself, mentally doing  
calculations. She took a deep breath and looked at Oliver for a moment.  
His face was unreadable. His face was glistening with sweat. He looked so…  
into it all. It almost scare Kate; she had never seen him so intense before._

"_Get ready to go down Wood!" she yelled, a smile on her lips. Oliver broke  
into a grin._

"_We'll just see about that, won't we Bell."_

_She flew up close, very close to Oliver and the three posts. She aimed the  
quaffle towards the left, making Oliver block the left. Wait! She switched  
in a flash and threw into the right, playing the oldest trick in the book._

"_I am so stupid!" Oliver groaned. Katie gleamed at him. One more go…_

_She decided to try a new trick of hers. Quickly, she flew a half lap around  
the pitch, causing Oliver to stare after her. She swiftly and stealthily flew  
right behind one of the huge, towering stands, sudden;y out of Oliver's sight._

_Where did she go!_

_He frantically looked around, searching for a bit of golden-brown hair,  
or a broomstick in the air. Nothing._

_Silently laughing to herself, Katie quietly flew a bit behind the center goal  
post and threw the quaffle in, hitting Oliver on the back as she did so with  
the bulky red ball._

"_SCORE!" she yelled as he swerved around, astounded. His mouth was  
open in a big "O"._

"_And time! Okay you two, come on down!" exclaimed Charlie. Before Oliver  
could say a word, however, Katie grinned at him and flew to the grounds,  
running up to Charlie and hugging him tightly. She was in._

**  
(And back to the Wizarding World…)**

It was nearing noon now. The sun shone brightly over the grounds, a light breeze  
filling the air. Oliver opened his eyes. _How the bloody hell did I end up on the  
ground!_ He shook his head and lifted himself off of the ground, pressing his fingers  
into the dewy green grass. He laughed aloud as he noticed the fingerprints he left  
on the ground.

"Blinking bonkers," he sighed, rubbing his face.

"Okay. Now think Wood. What shall we do to win Katie's friendship back, if I  
even deserve it?" he asked aloud. _Well, besides apologizing profusely, I am  
afraid I have no answers as of yet for you._

"WHY THE EFFING KIDGEONS AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!"

* * *

**There you go. How was it? Okay? Bad? Wonderfully granspiffulous?**

**Will have new chapter up soon. I think it may be a shortie though. Gah.**

**Remember, the more you review, the faster I update!**

**FIN**


	11. I Think I May Have Found my Savior

**Chapter 11 – I Think I May Have Found my Savior**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"Why Katie?" murmured Fred, jumping out of his seat and heading toward the  
dorm to Katie. He left without another word.

"Oh, don't worry about us! We'll just sit here and forget anything ever happened  
to one of our best friends!" grumbled Lee. George shook his head, sighing.

"You think we should go too?"

"Nah. Katie isn't usually one to do so well in these situations. She wouldn't want  
the whole lot of us to see her in such a state. Best to leave her be for now," replied  
Angelina, who was all of a sudden shuddering. She rubbed her arms in vain.  
Alicia gave her a knowing glance.

"Wow. I believe this is the first time I have seen you and your beloved twin  
separated from each other willingly!" exclaimed Lee, who received a rather dirty glare from George.

"Sod off."

* * *

**Katie's POV**

_"Katie!" Oliver cried. He was on his knees with Lord Voldemort towering  
over him, a cold, cruel smile playing at his lips._

_"Oliver, hold on! I'm coming!" she shouted back, running as fast as her  
long legs could carry her. Voldemort chuckled evilly and pointed his wand at her._

"_Stupefy!" _

_Suddenly, Katie found she couldn't move. Voldemort pulled Oliver to  
his feet and aimed his wand at him. Oliver gaped at the evil monster,  
a terrified look crossing his features. "Dance, fool! Crucio!" Oliver's  
legs began to jerk uncontrollably under him as he tried, in vain, to stop it. _

"_OLIVER!" Katie exclaimed inside her mind, unheard, tears rolling down  
her cheeks. Oliver finally collapsed to the ground, his legs still twitching  
incessantly. _

"_K…Katie…" he stuttered. Voldemort pointed his wand at Oliver yet again.  
Oliver paid no mind; he had eyes only for Katie. If only she had forgiven him,  
none of this would have happened._

"_You bore me." _

"_NO!" Katie screamed. _

"_AVADA KEDAVARA!"_

"OLIVER!"

I awoke in a cold sweat. Harsh, rapid breaths escaped from my pale broken lips.  
I looked around and found myself in bed, sheets astray, bed curtains hanging everywhere.

"It was just a dream, Bell. Nothing more," I muttered to myself, wiping away  
the perspiration from my forehead. Oliver is not dead. He is a bloody ass hole.

But is he really? What about all those times he helped you, with his strong arms  
and loving words? What about his adoration for you, all the times he defended you?

I broke into more tears, unable and unwilling to stop them. It had been going  
on for quite a while now, the crying turned into slumber turned into nightmares  
turned back into tears. Get him out of my head!

"What did I do wrong!" I sobbed aloud, shaking violently back and forth. I  
didn't even hear the door click open.

"Katie." A pair of freckled, strong arms surrounded me into a tight embrace.

"Fred! What did I do that was so wrong!" I cried, sinking deeper into  
his embrace. He kissed the top of my head, rubbing my shoulders. He and I sat there  
together, rocking slowly back and forth.

'What happened, Katie?" he asked quietly. I slowly looked up at him, tears falling  
from my heartbroken eyes. A little dramatic, eh? Fred sighed, wiping them  
away with his thumb.

"He… he said something that hurt me." Fred snorted, obviously not satisfied  
with my answer. Damn.

"We have only just now stated the obvious. Now tell me Katie, what did he say  
that has caused you to react so… violently? You're never like this."

"How did you even know?" I asked, staring up at him. He sunk into the bed,  
leaning back on one of the bed posts.

"Ron. He said he ran into you, and that you were crying and everything. So of  
course, being the good, overly protective brotherly best friend that I am, I came  
up here to talk to you," he grinned. "The others wanted to come too, but they knew  
that you wouldn't want them all to see you like this."

"Thanks Fred," I sighed. I turned my face to a nearby window, gazing out at the  
bright sky.

"Now tell me Katie. Talk." I laughed a bitter, cold laugh. Something I didn't even  
recognize.

"Oh, we had a fabulous conversation. I caught up with him and all. I tried to grab his  
shoulder, but he shrunk away as if I had some disease. He asked me why I kissed  
George, and when I tried to explain, he… exploded. Quite a bit. Something about  
how I was hurting Alicia, one of my best friends, and how I was doing such a sleazy  
thing, and bla bla bloody bla." He wanted the truth, he can have it.

Fred's face paled to a deathly white. His eyebrows rose so much that they seemed  
to disappear in his flaming red hair. How the bloody hell does he get his hair to look  
so crazy like that?

"Katie! I know you aren't joshing me, are you!" Looking down at my hands, I shook  
my head. Sarcastic laughted erupted yet again from my lips.

"Joshing you, I am not, dear Fred."

More tears. Great. Just what I've always wanted.

I felt a pair of hands cup my cheeks. Still looking down, I started shaking again.  
Yet again.

"Oh Katie. Come here," he whispered, pulling me to him against the bedpost. Fred  
held me against his chest, cradling my shoulders and head with his hands. We sat  
there for a few moments in silence. Besides my sobbing, that is.

"I don't understand it Fred! He… he said, 'Everyone'll think you're a howling slut  
or something now, the way you always act with Fred and George', and he said things  
like, ' I don't really know you anymore, Katie. You've changed. For all I know, you  
could be doing sleazy thing just to get the attention!'" I sobbed into his chest. I felt him  
hold his breath for a moment.

"I can tell you this, Katie. For all the long years I have known you, I still know you.  
Yes, you have changed a bit, changed into a beautiful, talented young woman. I know,  
I seem like a bloody father, but I mean it! You really are beautiful Katie. Truly.  
You are so enthusiastic with everything and everyone around you. You have a certain  
love for life that I am so envious of. But you are still the little Katie that I knew when  
I met years ago, constantly teasing and picking on," he grinned into my hair. Aw!  
Fred, I love you! I couldn't help but smile, and choke back a bit on my tears.

"Oh Fred! What in Godric Gryffindor's name would I ever do without you (and  
George too of course) here to always protect me and love me!" I cried, hugging  
him tightly. I believe I was smothering him at the time. No matter.

"Katie, you know that I, along with the others, will always be here for you, no matter  
what happens. I can swear on that."

"I know, I know," I whispered, taking in a shaky breath. "I must be smothering the  
life out of you, eh?" He burst into true laughter that came deep from his throat.

"Ah Katie! I love you."

"And I love you, Ickle Freddiekins!" I exclaimed, giggling. So, it's back to the giggling, eh?

"Argh, Katie!" he groaned, tugging at my hair that somehow seemed to have fallen out.

"Alright Fred. I promise I won't say another word about your, er, nickname, if you  
promise not to tell anyone what happened, okay?" I asked, looking up in his eyes.  
Beautiful blue eyes. Rather rare, really. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know why you won't tell anyone, Katie, but I promise."

"Why? I can at least tell you that one. I won't tell anyone (as of yet) because I am  
too proud. I want absolutely no pity from anyone, including my friends. No one needs  
to know about this, besides you, since you were so nosy to come up here," I said,  
smirking at him. He just shrugged, blushing.

"But Katie, we won't feel sorry for you! I don't. I just wish I could help in some way." I  
sighed, nodding my head.

"I know, Fred. But if you could only see it in my perspective, you would completely  
understand."

"Oh, but I do completely understand, Katie. Indeed I do. You are afraid. Afraid  
of yourself, your friends, family. Afraid. You hide it almost completely from  
everyone's view, yet I have noticed it. No, I don't share this with anyone, well,  
except George of course. But he sees it too. You are afraid to show your inner,  
true self. I understand perfectly, little Katie."

I just sat there, almost as in complete shock. Was I that transparent? That obvious!  
I looked down at my clamped hands, cursing myself for being such a fool. Tears  
came again, slow, teasing tears. I could hear Fred sigh, and felt his hands cup my  
tear stained cheeks, making me look him in the eye.

"You had no idea, did you Katie?" he whispered. I shook my head, mentally killing  
myself. I could feel the anger flowing through me.

But wait.

Isn't anger supposed to be wild and passionate? Crazy? What I felt wasn't anger.  
It was a cold, dying dread that creeps into my heart into the late of nights.

Lonely. Confused. Melancholy. Cold.

"How… how many know Fred?" I muttered, choking in between sobs.

"Bless you?"

"How… how many know Fred?" I repeated weakly, feeling all of the energy  
being slowly sucked out of me. I could hear Fred's little "reassurance chuckle".  
Something he does when he tried to, er, reassure someone.

"Don't worry about it, Katie. Only George and I know, and possibly Oliver.  
Ange and Lish have a clue, but to be honest, they haven't really given it a second  
thought, what with their own problems that you've helped them out a bit with."

"It's just… I feel as if there is some sort of wall that is there, separating me from  
everyone else. Some of the walls are so thin; I can almost touch them, like you  
Fred. But alas, there is the wall, standing and mocking me."

"Which is how we all feel Katie. You may not know it, but in a sense we all feel  
the same way. The world can be a very, terribly lonely place for us to live in. But  
we can change that by trust. No, I am not saying to trust the first person you see  
on the street, but look at you. Look at us. You have me, Ange, George, Lish, Lee,  
and yes, even Oliver." My throat closed when I heard his name.

"How could you say that!" I hissed. "After what he's said!" Fred shook his head and  
patted mine. Odd little gesture. I am not a pet dog.

"Don't you understand? He loves you! Oliver is in the deepest love with you than any  
of us have ever known! Sure, he said a few meaningless words, but think.  
MEANINGLESS! You and I both know that deep inside, he didn't mean it. His  
jealousy got in the way, his "man pride", so to speak. Think about it Katie! After  
all these years, who has always stood by you?"

"You and George?" I smiled weakly, earning a good laugh from Fred.

"Wrong! Well, sort of. Who defended you no matter the cost? Who treated you  
with a respect that none of us know? Who has always thought about you every  
blinking moment of every bloody day!"

"Erm… Oliver?"

"Yes! Eureka! Si! Wee! Correct!" he exclaimed, nearly jumping off the bed with his  
words. I couldn't help but smile.

"I… I know you're right Fred. But, I still need to think about all of this. Please try  
to understand. I need to think," I said shakily, embracing him once again.

"Oh, I already understand little Katie. Now, I won't be my mum and go on lecturing  
you, but we'll talk more later, okay?" he patted by back.

"Okay." I sat up from the embrace and wiped my face. Fred smiled and got up,  
kissed me on the forhead, and made his way to the door. He turned around to  
look at me for a moment.

"We, what shall I tell the others?"

"That I've gone to bed and I'll see them in the morning. Love you Fred."

"Love you too Katie."

And he closed the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again. Damn thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, that was el new chapter. What did you think? You know, a nice, long review from you would be wonderfully-granspiffulous!**

**Oh yesh, I am writing el new chapter as we speak... er.. type.**

**FIN**


	12. A Dream, a Discussion, and a Kiss

**Chapter 12 - A Dream, a Discussion, and a Kiss**

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

_Her hair was astray, falling in her smoldering green eyes as she looked down.  
Cheeks were a crimson red, flushed brighter than a red sunset. She had never  
looked more beautiful._

_She couldn't help but have small, almost bittersweet smile on her face, and  
an insignificant outburst of bitter laughter escaped from her soft, plump lips._

"_I suppose I was such a fool, wasn't I?" she said mockingly. He shook his head  
and took her head in his hands. She looked up into his eyes, unable to avert her own._

"_You never are a fool. You are always so wonderful to me. Stop beating  
your self up," he murmured, wiping her falling tears away with his thumbs.  
They both broke into smiles. She let out her deep, throaty laugh (which he  
adored so much)._

"_But can you blame me? All these years, and I didn't have a clue?" she  
sighed, tears ceasing. She gazed up at him unblinkingly._

"_I've waited every moment of every day since your first year. I've been patient,  
patient as a boy on Christmas Eve, maybe. But I can still wait as long as you  
need. I'll wait for you, my gift," he whispered into her hair, softly kissing  
her ear, leaving her suddenly breathless. _

"_Oh Oliver, I…" she whispered, covering his hands with her own, foreheads  
touching. He smirked, leaning in._

"_Katie…"_

"Katie…"

"Wood. Snap out of it. Now."

I awoke to the feeling of a huge slap in the face. Can somebody say ouch?

"What?" I looked around too see where I was and who my potential face slapper  
was. Oh, that's swell. Still at the pitch, eh? And my attacker?

"Hello Fred," I groaned, rubbing my now probably red face. At least, the side  
of it…

"We need to talk," he said flatly, sitting on the ground next to me. I looked over  
at him, sighing. Oh, I knew what this one was all about.

"Look, Fred, I know what you're going to say, so.."

"Why, Wood?" he interjected, cutting me off abruptly. I laid back on the dewy  
grass, resting my hands beneath my head. I thought for a good moment.

"Fred. You and I both know that I didn't actually mean it. Jealousy and man  
pride got in the way. I had wanted to be George then, to feel her lips..." I said after  
a few seconds of silence. I could feel the uneasiness slide off of him like a droplet of water.

"Woah, slow down there, Ollie dear. Too much. Sure, you and I both know that. But  
what about Katie? She is what really matters here. Though she isn't trying, things are  
very dramatic right now, and when this happens, she gets so wrapped up in the  
drama that she doesn't always think with her head. She doesn't realize any of this," he  
replied gently, looking at me with pity in his eyes. He was right. I almost laughed  
aloud at my own stupidity.

Wow. I cannot believe that I just said a Weasley twin was right. Strike me down.

"I already heard her side. What exactly did you say to her?" he asked quietly. I  
stared up at him for a second or two, thinking of where to begin.

Minutes (though what seemed like hours) passed as I told him. Fred simply stood  
there, watching my every gesture and listening to my every word. A long, rather  
uncomfortable silence passed between us after I finished. Finally, he spoke.

"I was just with Katie in her dorm, Oliver. She looks like hell," he stated, looking  
me straight in the eye. I squirmed uncontrollably under his gaze, feelings of guilt  
washing over me like a hurricane.

"What did she say?"

"A lot of things. Things that really aren't my place to say. Only when she is  
ready will she tell you. She cares for you Wood. More than you know," he shrugged.

"I know," I whispered hoarsely. I sat up, hunching over my crossed legs.

"Gods I am such an asshole!" I shouted at the sky, throwing my fists in the  
air. I could hear Fred chuckle. Stupid Weasley. Who happens to be right.

"No need to tell me that one Wood. I am rather disappointed in you. I would  
have thought you could control your anger a lot better than what you did  
today. But, I know you still care for her." I stood up, turning to face the castle.

"What do you suggest I do then Fred? Win her heart? Be the gallant white  
knight of her dreams and sweep her off her feet?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know, that isn't such a bad idea. You should have done that ages ago…"  
Fred trailed off.

"Hmph. It isn't that easy, you know," I snorted. I had to think of something.  
Obviously.

"Fred? Do you really think I can, er, 'win her heart'?" He looked at me as if I  
was the stupidest human being on the planet. _Well said, Wood._

"Are you barking mad! Of course! Besides you being the block head you are,  
how could she not fall for you? Or maybe, she already has fallen for you,  
but you don't know that," he murmured slyly. Wait a tic!

"What? What do you know?" I asked frantically. All I got was a bit of shaking  
red hair. Damn kidgeons.

"My lips are sealed. Not my business."

"I need to talk to her."

"Oh no you don't. Not tonight!" Fred held me back. Literally. I turned to face him.

"And Why not!"

"She doesn't want to see _anyone_ tonight. Told me so herself. She needs  
time to think," he replied, still clutching my robes.

"Damn."

"Damn indeed, Wood. Now. I must take thy leave and go calm the others  
before all hell breaks loose. I bid you a fond farewell, Mr. Wood!" Fred  
exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and prancing off into the distance.

"Oh, and I will warn you. Next time something like this happens to Katie,  
your arse is mine and George's!" he yelled.

"That's reassuing."

I must indeed be careful now.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

_  
Dusk is approaching._

_Eternal night dominates my realm._

_Enter a world of darkness._

_Enjoy your stay._

Dinner was approaching.

How fun.

"Er, where is Oliver? And Katie? And Fred?" asked Alicia, looking up from her  
dinner and glancing at everyone else. Shrugs could be seen and Murmurs  
of "I dunno's" could be heard throughout the group.

"Katie won't be coming to dinner. And Oliver… I am not quite sure what  
he is going to do at the moment."

Fred had silently crept up to everyone at the Gryffindor table in the Great  
Hall. They all looked up at him in surprise.

"Fred! What happened! Is Katie alright!" exclaimed Angelina, pulling Fred  
down next to her, worried about her best friend. Fred cast sad eyes toward her.

"She will mend. After all, it was only a few words between the two, nothing  
more," he shrugged.

"How can you be so careless about her feelings, when you are the only one  
who knows what is even going on!" shrieked Alicia, practically pulling her hair  
out. Someone seemed a bit on edge this evening…

"I am in no way careless. I care more than you think, Alicia. I just got back  
from Katie's dorm, and we talked. I really can't say what about, exactly, but  
I can say that she and Oliver had a huge row. He insulted her greatly. And  
she took it badly. Bloody Oliver, letting his anger get in the way of rational  
thinking," murmured Fred, shaking his head and leaning toward some extremely  
delicious looking potatoes. The gang stared at him in shock.

"Is that all!"

Angelina snorted into her drink and glared at George.

"Is that all! I believe it is a tad bit more than 'is that all!'! Two of our best friends'  
relationships are on the brink of destruction here! We must do something,"  
she said firmly, leaving George sputtering and blushing. Fred turned to her and  
shook his head.

"No, you misunderstand, Angie. George is quite right. As much as you may think  
it is a lot, it really isn't. Oliver knows what he has to do. It is merely a matter  
of how he is going to go about doing it, and whether Katie is smart enough to  
realize what really matters, which I know that she is smart enough for that," he  
replied calmly.

Not such a good thing to say to Angelina.

Her eyes narrowed, faced flushed red.

"What! Don't you tell me I'm misunderstanding the whole thing, _Frederick!  
_Don't you dare!" she yelled, glaring angrily at the boy sitting next to her. Before  
she could say another word, the said boy took her in his arms and held her tighter  
than he ever had before, leaving Angelina stuttering.

"Er… Fred…"

"I love you, Ange."

"I love you too, Fred," she sighed, anger slowly evaporating. Lee and George  
snickered at the lovesick couple. (A/N: I know this is kind of like a repeat  
scene, but please, bear with me.)

"Heh… on your period, are, we, Ange?" murmured a grinning Lee. Angelina  
stared at him for a moment.

"Why yes, actually. They really aren't fun, periods. You know, having to wear  
the pads so you don't have to worry about the leakage…"

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

"RUN LEE! JUST RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" exclaimed George, breaking  
into a full run.

"My ears! My poor ears!" Lee yelled as he too ran after George up to  
the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Wait! I haven't even finished telling you two about how dangerous  
tampons can be for a girl!" wailed Angelina, starting to jog after them.  
Poor boys.

Fred and Alicia stared at each other for a second. Then came the laughter.

"Oh Gods! That really… Is too much… for the boys… isn't it!" gasped Alicia,  
doubling over with laughter. Fred smiled down at her.

"Yes. But I suppose they did deserve it, eh? Come on. Let us follow them  
to the Common Room. At a much slower pace, of course," he replied, placing  
his hand on the small of Alicia's back, ushering her out of the Great Hall.

It was at that exact moment that he looked up the stairs and saw Oliver,  
panting heavily and glistening with seat from running. Though he kept walking  
with an oblivious Alicia, he and Oliver exchanged a long, silent glance. Oliver  
nodded determinedly and quickly ran up the stairs towards the Common Room.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I remember waking up from a dreamless sleep. Thank Merlin. At first, I felt…  
refreshed and happy.

And then I remembered. Meh.

Fred had told me to think on it, and think on it I did. I knew that Oliver  
probably didn't mean any of it (well, most of it, anyway). Man pride. Haha.  
That is just too bloody hilarious for me.

I got out of my bed and walked over to my open window overlooking the  
quidditch pitch. It was such a beautiful night. I could see so many stars. A  
full moon tonight. Beautiful. The light night breeze felt so cool as it swept  
through my hair and across my skin.

And then, I heard a knock on the door. I jumped back into bed as quickly as  
possible and drew the curtains around me, not wanting to be disturbed.  
Not tonight.

"Katie?" I heard Alicia's voice timidly calling me out. No answer from me.

"I guess she's sleeping then," Angelina whispered quite loudly. She always was  
the loud one in the group.

"Alright, well, let me just get the Exploding Snap, and we'll go back  
downstairs," replied Alicia, rummaing around the dorm, probably in search  
of the said Exploding Snap.

A minute or two later, the door was shut. I was left alone once again.

Though, I think I have always been alone.

* * *

**Oliver's POV**

My, it sure is dark outside. Extremely difficult to ride a broom at this time of day…  
er, night. No matter. Katie's dorm isn't much farther.

Wouldn't this be the perfect way to apologize?

I happen to think so.

"Get the broom, ride to Katie's dorm, ask her to ride, fly to a romantic spot,  
apologize _and _admit my feelings for her. Okay, I think I can do this," I muttered to myself.  
I can do this.

I think.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The essence of slumber vibrated in the dorm. Alone, she slept peacefully and  
dreamlessly. Without any fears. Her defenses down.

For once.

A knock on the window.

"Katie?"

No answer.

The window was opened, slightly creaking. A figure nimbly crept in through  
the window, sneaking over to her bed, towering over her small figure. He held  
his breath. What a sight.

Long, chestnut brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, covering her frame,  
curled at the ends. She was lying on her side, facing him. One arm underneath  
her head, the other laying casually on her slim waist. No pillow could be seen.  
A dark slip covered her body, carefully revealing the right places. Curves shined  
spectacularly as she slumbered silently. The moonlight made her skin  
glow, as if a halo wrapped around her. Breathe in. Breathe out. Silent, peaceful  
breaths escaped from her soft-to-the-touch lips that were curved into  
a slight smile.

She was such a beauty. A rare beauty.

He kneeled down next to the bed, stealthily laying his head close to hers,  
seeing her eye to eye. He traced a finger or two down her body. First,  
through the hair. Fingertips touched shoulders, met with arms, felt waist,  
traced face. Quietly, he trailed a finger down her arm, tracing little  
circles as he stared into her young, almost naive face. He held his breath,  
unable to find where it had run off to.

"Katie," he whispered, eyes focused on her breathing lips. A small moan  
escaped from the said lips, eyes still shut. He leaned over, kissing her  
soft, sweet lips as lightly as he could without waking her. A moment of  
ecstasy shot through him. Again, a soft moan was breathed out. This  
time perhaps by some other nature than hearing a voice.

He slowly stood up from where he was uncomfortably kneeling, unaware  
of the pain shooting through his knees. One last touch of her hair, and he  
smiled, backing away towards the window, unable to let go of the sight  
before his eyes.

At least, he reached the window, now an unwanted exit.

"Good night, Kates."

He flew out the window, out into the starry night sky, with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**What did ye think of el new chapter? Review... I hope you liked it... Review... I tried my best... oh, and please Review.**

**Please?**

**FIN**


	13. Being Without

**Chapter 13 - Being Without**

* * *

She awoke with a smile on her face, grinning from ear to ear.  
_Why the bloody hell am I grinning!_

Her window was open.

"Was it really a dream?"

She shook her head and sighed, stretching as she sat up in her  
bed. _Was it a dream? It felt so real… that kiss… I could have sworn…_

_Stop it. Stop thinking about it._

"Was what really a dream?" asked a sleepy Alicia, sitting up from her bed.  
Her eyes widened as she saw Katie awake and staring at the window,  
unaware of the thoughts going through her head.

"Katie! You're awake! How are you!" she shrieked, running over to  
the bed, nearly jumping on top of her poor friend.

Katie nearly laughed at the sight of Alicia's face, which was so full of fear.  
_That is really a cruel thought, Bell…_

_Oh, stop bugging me, you stupid conscience._

_Ah, but where would you be without me? Alone in the streets, perhaps?_

_Oh shut it and sod off!_

A hand was waving in Katie's face.

"Pluto to Katie! Pluto to fatie! You there?" asked Alicia, staring  
worriedly at her mate.

"Don't worry about me, Lish. I'll be fine. Just need to think, that's all."

"Well, while you're thinking, you can sure as hell tell us what happened  
and what's going on between you and Oliver. You two had us so  
worried last night!" exclaimed Angelina, who came prancing in the  
room from the lavatory with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"What, before or after our third class?" Katie smirked, refraining herself  
from adding a sarcastic comment about orgies. _I really did have a good  
comment about that one, too…_

"Well, after, I suppose," murmured Angelina, sitting next to Alicia on the  
bed. Alicia nodded silently. Katie, the only one thinking about orgies at  
the time, looked at her two best friends and sighed.

"Okay, well…"

And so I shall spare you any further boredom of hearing the tale of the  
argument (for lack of a better word) between the famous Oliver Wood  
and Katie Bell yet again.

Let us instead fast forward to a few minutes afterward…

**-FAST FORWARD TO A FEW MINUTES AFTERWARD-  
**

"So… you're saying the he acted like a total ass to you, you walked off,  
and now all hell has broken loose?" questioned Angelina. Alicia glared at  
her, more or less for her ignorance. (oh, touché' Alicia!)

"Yes," sighed Katie, glancing at the almost forgotten window overlooking  
the quidditch grounds. It really did look peaceful down there. _I bet the grass  
is very dewy and soft right about now…_

"Katie! 'Ello!" exclaimed Angelina with her waving hand. Katie has seen  
too many hands this year.

"Well, so he _is _an ass. So what! Just forget about him, seeing as he will  
be a total jerk to you," said Angelina, looking her friend in the eye. Alicia  
hit her. Katie snorted.

"It isn't that easy, you know! I, having just figured out that I am in love  
with my best friend of almost nine years, am having just a small bit of  
difficulty forgetting him!" she nearly screamed out hysterically.

The other two merely passed each other knowing glances. Apparently,  
they weren't surprised.

And neither was Katie, to tell the truth.

"Katie, listen to me. Not 'Miss I have my Underpants up my Arse'  
over there," Alicia gestured at a fuming Angelina. Thank the wizards  
above she had decided to keep her mouth shut this time.

"You and I both know that Oliver didn't mean any of it. He was jealous.  
Simple as that. Don't go being all dramatic about everything. It's not going  
to work with us," she continued on bluntly. Katie tried to speak, but she held her  
hand up.

"I am not finished! Thank you. Ahem! As I was saying… oh yes. I am certain  
he will try to talk to you eventually about this whole situation. It will blow over,  
I promise. For now, don't do anything. Let him make the first move. Okay?"

Katie could only nod, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh dear. Why are you crying!" exclaimed Angelina, holding Katie in a tight  
embrace.

"I… love him… so… much…" Katie gasped out, tears choking her.

"We know you do," whispered Alicia, rubbing her friend's back to comfort  
her.

"Just don't let this get to you, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

The three stood up from the bed, pushing one another playfully.

"Alright, looks like it's my turn to shower first, seeing as how you two will  
take too bloody long for me," smirked Angelina. The other two laughed and  
shook their heads.

"No, it's just because you are dying to find your Ickle Freddiekins," snickered  
Alicia. Angelina turned around in mid walk, glaring at her.

"Why, I…! Wait a minute. You would actually be right. For once," she grinned,  
ducking her head and running for the bathroom before Alicia had a chance to  
chuck a pillow at her.

"Come on, Katie. Get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast."

"Yes, my mistress."

"Now, none of that!"

* * *

**Still Nobody's POV**

"My, Katie! Don't you look quite dashing today, if I do say so myself!"  
exclaimed George, running up to the two girls in the Common Room. Katie  
giggled and looked down at her outfit: long, dark worn in jeans, her short  
sleeve, favorite red "George's Jungle" tee, and her beloved pink  
and grey vans. (A/N: skate shoes. Extremely comfortable.) She shrugged.

"Spare the compliments today, George. She doesn't need them. Do you,  
Katie?" smirked Alicia while she embraced George.

"No I don't think I do, Lish."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Didn't we already go through this!"

"Where's Fred?" asked Katie, looking around the common room.

"You mean you can't hear his snoring?" snorted Alicia.

"He's over there, sleepin' like a wee babe," George snickered, pointing  
at one of the nearby couches.

Before anyone could say another word, they turned to face the girls' stairs,  
hearing a very angry voice.

"I am going to kill you two! Leaving me when I am in the middle of taking  
a shower! Very unfair, I tell you! I was just in the middle of drying my hair  
and all!"

Down Angelina swept on the stairs, shorts and a tee hastily thrown on, wet  
hair clinging damply to her. The two girls cringed, while George merely  
rolled his eyes, snorting into his mouth.

"Keep your bra on, Ange! We're right down here!" exclaimes Katie.

"Bra?" George mouthed at her, silent laughter overtaking him.

"Oi! Keep that mind of yours out of the gutter, will you?" Alicia playfully  
slapped his arm.

"Well, how about I just keep my mind down in the gutter when I think  
of you, hm Alicia?" he winked.

"That'd be nice," she giggled.

_Wow. They sure are moving at a nice pace…_

"Oh, hello gang," said a rather disheveled Angelina, walking down  
the stairs.

"Morning Ange," George cheerily exclaimed, sending the other two  
into a fit of snickers.

"Where's Fred? Not still sleeping, is he? Good morning," Angelina  
smirked.

"Actually…"

"Now that you mention it…"

"He's sleeping on that couch over there," finished Alicia. Angelina grinned  
and rubbed her hands together maliciously.

"I see. Well then. If you three shall excuse me. I must go wake the brute!"  
She put a finger to her lips, quietly sneaking over to the sleeping red head.  
With a natural ease, she jumped on the poor boy.

"Good morning Ickle Freddiekins!" she exclaimed.

"Jesus floats, woman! You scared the bloody daylights out of me!" Fred  
yelled out, breathing heavily.

"My, don't you look so gorgey this morning," Angelina murmured, much  
to the giggling of the others.

"Hm. Don't you know it," Fred replied, pulling Angelina (who shrieked a bit)  
down on top of him, beginning an extremely early snog session.

"Meh. Come on, gang. Let's all get to breakfast before I really lose my  
appetite," grumbled Katie, quickly running out of the common room. Alicia  
and George followed close behind, laughing and shouting.

"Make sure to use protection, there, Weasley!"

"Oh shut it you two!"

* * *

"Oh, look at Mr Dggory today! My, doesn't he look quite gorgey. I could  
practically eat him up!" Alicia whispered. Katie burst into loud laughter,  
losing her balance and falling to the ground.

"Here, let me help you up there, Katie," said George, looking  
quite bewildered.

_Yes, he is indeed a hotness. But not like Oliver. No one had ever been  
like Oliver._

She smiled with a bitter sweetness that neither George nor Alicia saw.  
_I suppose I shall just have to get back to the match making._

"Have either of you two gotten started on Snape's essay yet?" she asked  
as they were walking down the staircase in the main hall.

"Oh yes. I've just finished it late last night!" Alicia replied smugly. George  
slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Oh no! That better not be bloody due today! I've forgotten all about  
it! Alicia, my fair lady, will you help me in the process of the wicked  
potions essay?" wailed George, bending down on one knee and taking  
her hand in his, dramatically placing it over his heart.

"Or just copy it from you," snorted Katie. George stared at her in  
mock horror.

"Why, I never! In all my years of living (which haven't been too much, mind you!)!"  
he exclaimed, still firmly grasping Alicia's hand.

"Alright, alright! Relax George. I won't let you copy, but…" she grinned at  
George's 'sad face'. "… I can help you a bit with it tonight, seeing as it  
isn't due until tomorrow," she finished.

"Bless the wizards above! Bless you Lis! You're a real life saver!" he  
whooped with delight.

"Ah, the smell of breakfast. How its scent fills my nostrils with hunger!"  
exclaimed Katie, taking a great sniff.

"Come on, you. Before you start drooling."

* * *

**Still Nobody's POV**

"Can you believe that at least three of us made it to breakfast on time?"  
Alicia asked, looking at the other two.

"Yesh. Hard to believe, isn't it?" muttered Kaite, stuffing her face.  
_Thank God I'm not picky…_

"GOOD CROPS OF ISRAEL!"

Alicia and Katie stared at George, who's mouth was wide open. Others  
at the table were sneaking odd glances at him.

"Erm, George? Are you okay?" Alicia asked nervously, awkwardly  
patting his back. Katie simply went back to her delicious pancakes.

"He just walked in the bloody door!" he hissed into Alicia's ear. She  
stiffened. No need telling her who "he" was.

"Ignore him."

George nodded, quickly jumping into conversation.

"So! Katie dearest. How art thou classes going?" he boomed, slightly  
leaning over the table to block her view of the doors.

"They classes are going… well. And you George?" she asked slowly,  
eyes narrowing in confusion.

Suddenly bored (probably due to lack of attention span), hey eyes  
wandered around the Great Hall, gazing at various people eating, talking,  
laughing.

And then her eyes stumbled upon him.

Her breath caught in her throat, causing her hand to involuntarily grasp  
at it.

_No. I don't need to see this. No._

Her abrupt gasp startled Alicia and George, and their eyes followed  
where her were.

"Er.. Katie. How about those Red Sox, eh? I hear the baseball team is  
all the rage in America!" George exclaimed, nudging Alicia to join in on  
the conversation.

She leaned over to Katie, pulling her face close to hers.

"Remember. Let him come. Don't go running to him," she hissed in Katie's  
ear, bringing her back to the real world.

"…Right…"

"There you three are! We've been looking all over for you!"

Katie whipped around, smiling at Fred and Angelina.

"Ah, there's my best girl. Ah, I mean, my second best girl!" he murmured  
as he kissed Katie on the forehead under Angelina's glare. (A/N: oh, touche', Ange!)

"Alright. Let's all hurry up so we can actually get to class on time."

* * *

**Katie's POV (Finally, eh?)**

Transfiguration. The class of which I can never concentrate in. Thanks to  
Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb sitting right by me.

"Hey, Katie. Should we send out dungbombs that change color, or the  
Canary Creams next week?" whispered Fred, who, along with  
George, would not stop asking me these useless questions!

"I already bloody told you! I'm actually trying to do my work!" I hissed  
back, purposely crumbling my parchment.

"Is there a problem, Ms Bell?" Professor McGonagall was right next to  
me, staring down. Damn it.

"Erm… no, Professor. Not at all. Just, ah, learning, you see," I muttered,  
getting a new piece of parchment.

As McGonagall seemed to "float away", I flashed the two a glare.

"Sorry!" they mouthed back and gave me their most innocent grins  
possible. I hate to say it, but I do sometimes fall for it…

"Now, class. If you would kindly set your quills aside, and turn to page  
326 in your books…" McGonagall seemed to drone on. For once, I really  
hated this class.

_How much longer?_

* * *

**Oliver's POV (another round of "finally's")**

Why am I so scared? I get shaky just thinking of talking to her! Gods,  
the ways she affects me…

"Mr Wood. Care to return to the Wizarding World?" Professor  
Sprout looked over at me from her table, smirking at me.

"Eh, sorry Professor," I replied weakly, mentally slapping my  
forehead in embarrassment.

"Now, that's quite alright. I wanted to make sure you were connected to  
_this_ world so you can write down what is on your _test_ tomorrow," she  
said, exaggerating "test" and "tomorrow".

Argh.

A round of groans went around the room, causing Sprout to smile  
even wider.

"Come now, class! Don't you want to be prepared for the finals at the  
end of the year?"

"If you would please get out your quills. It is time for a bit of note  
taking…"

This is going to be an extremely, uselessly long day.

* * *

**So. What did you think?I know, a rather useless chapter. But I kind of needed it to buy me some more time, you see. I have gotten extremely busy with swim team and coaching now. Gar. Not to mention, end of school finals and whatnot. But fear not! You may find it hard to believe, but I have got the next chapter planned out pretty well in my head! And I know you can't wait, can you?**

**(grins evilly)**

**FIN**


	14. Taking a Step in the Right Direction

**Chapter 14 - Taking a Step in the Right Direction**

* * *

"Ah, pumpkin juice. The drink of the Gods."

George took a big sip, grinning at the others. Lunch was his favourite time of day.

"You all ever wonder why we haven't given ourselves a name yet?" Alicia asked  
everyone sitting around her at the table in the Great Hall.

"Oh! You mean, The Sensational Six? Or how about the Six Musketeers? May not be  
so original…" Angelina trailed off.

"Dumbledore's Dandies!" exclaimed George.

"Weasley's Waddlers!" Fred said.

"The Crazy Cardinals!"

"Oh, I know! How about the Howling Heretics? Or, I know…"

"Alright, alright! I get it! No names for us!" Alicia grumbled, going back to  
her food.

"And why does the lovely Alicia Spinnet look so displeased?" waltzed in Lee,  
placing his hands on her shoulders. She smiled up at him, thankful that someone  
wasn't making fun of her today.

Little did she know that George was sitting quite still, glaring at the two of them.  
Someone was a tad bit jealous today, so it seems.

"'Ello Lee! Care to join us for a quick lunch? I fear we have not much time  
until our next class shall take place," Fred murmured, mocking his older brother, Percy,  
by pretending to push up a pair of tortoise rim glasses and glancing at his pretend  
watch. Everyone around him laughed at the imitation.

"Excuse me!"

They all turned around to see Percy glowering down at them all.

"Why, _hello _my older brother whom I love so dearly! Really corking to  
see you!" exclaimed Fred, still imitating poor Percy.

"And whom we can't bloody stand," George muttered under his breath.  
Fortunately, no one but Alicia heard him, and she burst into giggles.

Too much giggling going on today, isn't there?

"Will you please stop it with the imitations of me? You are quite obvious,  
you know," scoffed Percy, pushing up his glasses, only causing (but not meaning to)  
the girls to erupt into more laughter.

"Why yes, dearest brother, I think I shall for today!" Fred replied cheerily,  
and jumped out of his seat to embrace his brother, knocking him off balance.

Way off balance.

"Geroff me! Fred! Off! Off!" Percy shouted, his voice suddenly muffled.

"Yes, Ickle Percykins."

Before he had another chance to attack his older brother, however, Percy  
broke out into a quick run out of the Great Hall to who-knows-where.

"Was that great or what?" exclaimed Lee, slapping the table. Uncontrollable  
tears escaped from his honey brown eyes. Katie looked at him and smiled, for  
some reason unable to laugh so much.

_Well, it's not like I don't know why I don't really want to laugh. _

Indeed.

Alicia looked up from her food, noticing that Katie was lost in her  
own thoughts. She nudged George.

"You know… we should figure out a way to get those two back to being friends," she  
whispered in his ear.

"Fred and Angelina?" he asked stupidly. The two looked up after hearing  
their names being mentioned.

"No you idiot! Katie and Oliver!" she whispered fiercely. "Later," she mouthed  
to the other two, answering their questioning looks.

"Ah." Realization was finally dawning on him.

"I just so happen to have a bright idea," Alicia said to George, sitting even closer  
to him. George was beginning to feel quite warm.

"Uh… idea about what?" his voice squeaked. She impatiently slapped him  
on the chest.

"Oh! Right. What is this bright idea, then?"

As she whispered her brilliant "plan" into his ear, Angelina and Fred, or  
rather, Fred began a rather loud conversation with Katie.

"So! Katie! How are your classes faring today? Snape still giving you a hard  
time?" bellowed Fred. Katie stared at the two of them for a moment, wondering  
how in the world she could have friends like these.

"When does Snape ever not give me a hard time?" she questioned.

"Oh, you know. Ever since we found out that he obsesses over you late at night,"  
shrugged Fred, glancing at Angelina, who was too immersed with her food to even  
join in on the conversation. George seemed to cover up a snicker by  
coughing, and Alicia's face seemed to change to an abnormally reddish color.  
Katie, however, stared calmly at Fred and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Right."

"You know, Katie… I really don't understand why you and Oliver aren't  
friends anymore," Alicia said quietly, looking up at her. Katie whipped  
around to glare at her.

"What! Just a little while ago you were saying how horrible he is! Besides,  
we aren't friends anymore because _he_ was extremely rude and mean to me!" she  
sniffed, looking at no one in particular. Fred leaned toward her, trying to get her  
to look up.

"Katie," he murmured rather sternly. She immediately looked up.

_We've already been through this! _He seemed to say. Somehow, Katie  
understood this and kept her head down.

"I know," she whispered. _It's just so hard. _

"I… I have to go… to class. I'll see you later," Katie muttered, getting  
out of her seat and walking right out of the Great Hall.

* * *

She laughed manically aloud at herself as I walked up the stairs,  
receiving several odd glances.

_I miss him. I miss the old bastard. Okay, he isn't really a bastard.  
And he isn't really old, only a year or two older than me. But I do  
miss him. Seems it's about time to do something about this, now, isn't it?_

_But what?_

_Well, why don't you just go find him, jump into his arms and  
snog the living daylights out of him? That will ease the tension  
between you two._

_NO!_

She shook her head. _I really need to stop talking to myself. It isn't  
healthy._

First, she needed to remember what class it was she was going to. Potions?  
No, thank the wizards above. She knew it couldn't be Transfiguartion. Either  
History of Magic or…

_Oh no._

_Charms._

She slapped her forehead and groaned.

_My next class is with him!_

* * *

He wasn't even hungry. Randomly picking at food, he couldn't help but stare  
at her as she rushed out of the hall, looking more distraught than ever.

He stood up after a few seconds and headed straight for class. Which was…

Charms!

_Howling kidgeons! I have that class with Katie, don't I!_

* * *

For once, Charms class seemed oddly quiet to Katie.

Perhaps it was because she had no one to talk to.

_Well, there is always Natalie in Ravenclaw, and her group of friends._

She shook her head.

Oh.

She had inconveniently forgotten that she and Oliver were partners in this  
class, and there was no way to switch. Fun.

She tensed as she felt his presence. He took a seat right next to her, letting  
out a long sigh as he did so. Carefully avoiding one another's eyes, they both  
found that they were constantly looking at each other, then quickly turning away.

Back and forth, the game went on.

Katie gritted her teeth and pulled out her quill and parchment, ready for  
a day of notes.

_Oh, Oliver. I have to talk to you. But how! _She thought with frustration.  
She needed to focus on today's assignment. No more interruptions or distractions.

For a while, she had successfully been able to forget about Oliver. Until  
they brushed each other's hands when they both reached for the same book.

"Er, sorry. My fault," he muttered apologetically. Katie didn't look up at  
him, only reached for another book.

"No, no. I got it," she replied quietly, staring at the Professor as he lectured  
on excitedly on a new charm they were to learn today.

"Katie."

She heard his whisper. Just barely. She turned to face him.

_Oh! Why did I just do that? I can't take it when I look into those eyes of his!_

"Yes?" she murmured back, trying her hardest not to blink.

"Can I talk to you, later?" he asked, his voice barely audible as his worried  
brown eyes frantically searched her blazing green ones. She shrugged.

And went back on to her lesson.

* * *

She sprang out of class as soon as Professor Flitwick dismissed them,  
not wanting to be stuck with Oliver.

_Why so cold, Bell?_

She ignored her inner conscience, quickly gliding towards her next class.

At least there, she would be able to think some.

Or so she thought.

* * *

_Well, that couldn't have gone any worse, Wood. She just storms out  
of here faster than lightning! _

He sighed loudly and gathered his books. He could have cursed some  
rather foul, nasty words aloud at that moment, but decided better of it  
when he realized that Professor Flitwick was there, along with a few other  
students.

_Next time I see her. Next time, I am going to make her listen to me._

* * *

Ah yes. I have finally returned. You all won't believe how long it took me to write this chapter, and it wasn't even that great! But I do have the next chapter already forming in my head, so hopefully sooner rather than later I shall have that one typed and ready for publication out there. Please, forgive me for being gone so long. I… have been going though quite a bit as of late, and my inspiration to write this particular story has somewhat dwindled. But I think that, given time, I will want to write this story just as much as I did when I first began writing it.

So, without further ado. I am back.

_FIN_


	15. No Day But Today

**Chapter 15 - No Day But Today**

* * *

**Nobody's Pov**

"I swear, if those two don't make up soon, I'm going to shut them in a closet together!" Fred  
grumbled to himself, violently rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, how original, how marvelous. That ought to fix everything up," Angelina bitterly  
replied as she smirked at her boyfriend.

"Shut it. I've got your number, remember?" he snapped, sneaking an arm around  
her innocent, unsuspecting waist.

"You've also got my room, remember?" she purred, contentedly resting her head  
right underneath his chin.

"No! No, he does not have your room! Please remember that I live there too!" shrieked  
Alicia. She violently shook her head, suddenly getting rather mature images of her best friends.

"Whenever they're up in your room, Lish, know that you can _always _come knock  
on my door." George clumsily slung an arm around Alicia's shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"I'll keep that offer in mind…" she murmured, smiling up at him.

"Oi! Lookie here, George! It's our wee little brother, Ickle Ronniekins!' Fred exclaimed.

"Sod off," Ron muttered, his ears turning a faint pink.

"What's the matter? You and Hermione have another lovers' spat?" George teased.

"I heard that!" the said Hermione shouted from the other side of the Common  
Room, poured over numerous books and parchment.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, Hermione…"

"I was coming over to tell you…" Ron paused, grinning that the suspense as  
he drawled.

"What? Coming to tell us what, Ron?" Alicia asked in an exasperated voice.

"Tell you, that… I heard Wood talking to himself yet again, muttering about  
finding Katie. I think he was going to apologize to her."

Everyone froze.

"What!" Ange and Lish yelled at the same time.

"Where! Where!"

"Now calm it just a minute, you bumbling sex kittens!" Fred shouted. People  
turned around to stare, questioning countenances on their faces.

* * *

_Dang… Looks at her… She looks so peaceful just sitting there…_

It was one of those few times that she had let her long locks down. The wind  
played with it, flying. Her back was turned towards him; she sat at ease, her defenses down.

"Funny. I almost never see your hair down."

Her tangled russet hair whipped around her surprised countenance.

"Oliver?" she asked timidly, meekly. He nodded, inching closely to her.

"The one and only," he murmured, taking a seat close (but more than mere inches)  
next to her. "It's nice out here, by the lake. Real cool and windy." Katie faced him.

"Oliver, I – "

"Katie, I – "

They both burst into hysterical laughter. Too alike, they were.

"You first," he motioned towards her. She shook her head.

"No, you." He took a deep breath.

"Katie, I am so bloody sorry. For the way I've been towards you these past few days...  
weeks. I've been a complete jerk, I know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions; I  
know you and George weren't together or anything, and I wasn't even that upset at  
the fact that Alicia liked him and all, it was that – "

"Sh…" she placed a finger on his shaky lips, smiling at the embarrassed boy in front of her.

"I know, Ol. I know. I'm sorry too. For blowing you off earlier and all," she  
whispered, her eyes lowered. She suddenly laughed, most likely at herself.

"I suppose I was such a fool, wasn't I?" she said mockingly, more to herself than  
to him. He shook his head and took her head in his hands. She looked up into his  
eyes, unable to avert her own.

"You're never are a fool. You are always so wonderful to me. Stop beating  
your self up," he murmured, wiping her falling tears away with his thumbs. They both broke  
into smiles. She let out her deep, throaty laugh (which he adored so much).

"Thanks, Ol. What would I do without you?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"I take it you forgive me, then?" he teased, pinching her blushing cheek. She  
suddenly pounced on him, tackling him to the ground.

"What's there to forgive? I acted like an arse, you _definitely_ acted like an arse…  
what's the big deal!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly and giggling. He laughed and  
wrapped an arm around her waist, lightly tracing her sides.

"So, back to the way we were, eh?" he questioned. She grinned mischievously up at him.

"Well, if I am correct in saying to (and tell me if I'm wrong), but while we were  
having that… fight… I believe we told our feelings for each other… am I correct?"  
she replied, searching his eyes for the answer. His throat tightened… mouth dry…

"Why yes, actually. I do believe you're right, Kates! So… what should we do about it,  
then? Abandon those feelings for friendship?" he brightly inquired, tickling at her sides  
and grinning foolishly.

_Please don't agree to that…_

Her eyes narrowed to mere slits as she smirked up at him.

"Shut it, and kiss me, Wood."

* * *

"Ah, now… what were you saying about how they would hate each other for the rest  
of their lives, my dear Angelina?" George asked with raised eyebrows as the four of  
them (being, of course, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and himself) hiding behind an  
abnormally large tree, trying to get a better view of their two best friends.

"I.. uh… er…" Apparently, Ange was too enthralled with the two lovers to  
even take her eyes off of them.

"Hark! Is that a speechless Angelina Johnson I see before my eyes!" he exclaimed,

behind her, causing her to gasp. He smirked.

"Look at them," Ange muttered, smiling at the sight. _Finally, a happy ending._

"Indeed, a happy ending," Fred sighed wistfully, laying his head gently on top of Ange's.

Indeed.

* * *

**And so it is. I hope you all have immensely enjoyed my story. I know I have. I want to thank all of those who were faitful reviewers and always had great comments for the story. You all... help make works and creations that are so great possible. This is the end.. so far. I am thinking of making an epilogue.. so keep an eye out, okaies?**

**Fare Thee Well**

_FIN_


End file.
